Survivors of the Dead Walking
by Silbern
Summary: The group is thrown into hell of surviving the infection. Some just want to survive, some want to find their loved ones while others just want to have fun! Follow the group as they try to survive the apocalypse! OC group at start. Takashi & Co. later.
1. Life Before Death

"Mr. Molson, please refrain from talking during the lecture!" The rather overweight man spoke at the teen in the back seat with the mohawk. It was a odd thing to see in such an upstart which held many regards for being well disciplined and refined. The establishment was none other then the all boys school of Canter Bridge.

"Sure thing Mr. Neilson" Malcolm said as he rolled his eyes and relaxed back in his seat. His under shirt unbuttoned and his tie long gone somewhere in the mess he calls a room. His room mate was the handsome guy beside him that not only looked like the exact opposite of Malcolm but had a charm to him. His long, curly rich brown hair held some mystique to him as his reading glasses added a level of intelligence as well as cuteness. The girls loved him but it was kinda rare for being a all boys school.

"So anyways, what was she like in bed?" Malcolm tried to pry his friend for more information in whispers.

Raphael or Raph just huffed at the question. "Unlike you Mal, I don't spill the girls secrets due to me being a gentleman" He said straightening his tie and shirt to make himself look more perfect.

"Oh come on! Was she a bitter? No, no, no! Lemme guess!... She was defiantly into feet!" Mal just elbowed his classmate and best friend until they could see a shadow was casted over them. Raph could easily see who it was but Mal was sure he already knew. His hand reached out behind him and gave a squeeze.

"I get it big fella. I'll shut up for the res-" Mal started until his second squeeze. Something was amiss and what he squeezed was defiantly not a obese stomach. Mal was already looking at Raph who had his own eyes wide open in shock. Mal turned slowly to see the most odd sight in the world or at least for this school.

A girl stood wearing the school's uniform and a skirt as is custom with other uniform schools. He could easily tell she was Asian decent and her long straight black hair easily went past her shoulders. Her body was sleek but fine toned conditioning through exercise was evident. What caught his attention the most was her dead serious eyes. Those eyes could bore a hole through his head and he was sure she would want too in one more second or two. His eyes quickly caught what his hand was actually groping her large breast.

Mal quickly removed his hand in shock but also tried to stand and back away as well. All the motion and shock only made him trip over his chair and land on the class floor with his butt sticking up. Raph came in as a guardian angel like he was and spoke to the girl "Japanese?" He asked before trying to upset her further by messing up her heritage.

She merely nodded while keeping her cold stare on the man on the floor who just seem to do a freaky version of the worm. "Gomen, My friend here has a problem" He said by pointing to his head and making a twirl with his finger.

She set her things down on a vacant desk next to theirs and pulled her seat out to sit down. She seemed to be completely ignoring that it ever happened while the rest of the class was dead quiet with shock, even Mr. Neilson stood dumb founded for a few seconds before calling the class to order.

The rest of the class was spent in quiet as everyone would steal a peek at the new comer. Not only was it a "She" but a hot one at that! You could practically hearing the dogs tails wagging and their jaws drooling. The only ones who didn't go hubbidy-hubbidy were Malcolm and Raphael who remained mute until near end of the class. Mal was completely embarrassed but dared not show it and Raph was practically studying her. Something did not strike right with him and the answer was on the tip of his tongue. The bell rung and everyone got up to leave except Raph who just pulled his friend back to his seat.

"What the hell? Lemme g-" He tried to plea but he could see Raph was not paying attention to him. He followed his eyes and found he was looking at the new girl in the school. Yeah, it was a very new thing to see her here but they were all warned that the school was going to be mixed with girls due to the lack of schools around. Mal let his eyes wander though and he could see why he was really looking at her.

"You sly dog. You want to tap that?" Mal said with some elbowing as he figured the young man's intentions.

"Kendo" Raph finally responded as he picked up his own books and stood. Mal just sat dumbfounded but stood with him as they made their way to the door.

"Kendo? Isn't that what the Japanese do with those long wooden sticks?" He asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes. It's training in the way of the sword. You know, samurai kind of stuff" He said trying to explain it in a way that Malcolm would understand more. It hit the mark he was aiming for as Mal pretended to hold a Katana in his hands and acting like a character from the movie Seven Samurai. The two walked behind her with a good distance so they couldn't be over heard from the woman. "I had a feeling she had a certain way about her. Did you notice that she didn't strike you or downright berate you? That must have taken incredible discipline and self-focus. Her stance and walk also suggest training."

Mal nodded and was astonished to be frank. He never knew Raph liked playing with swords or any of that self discipline crap. He did however like to play match maker for some reason. "Why didn't you ask for her number?" Mal asked bluntly and was floored to see the more mature of the duo just blushed in a response. It was very brief and faint but Mal caught it!

"Those kind of girls are old school Japanese I think. Very formal" Raph suggested as he tried to recover from his slight blush. He had to admit that she caught his interest but like he said, instead of getting in her face off the bat would be a no-no. He had to wait this one out.

The rest of the day flew past peacefully which would be the last time they could honestly sleep with no fear for what lurks in the dark. The next morning came too quick as Raphael found his room mate still sleeping half on his half off. How he could do that was always a mystery. After a prod with a hockey stick the young man got up with a groggy feeling and stumbled to the bathroom.

A whole thirty minutes passed as the two finally left the dorm and found their way back to school grounds quickly. The sun shined brightly as it warmed up some of the groggy students. The first female to the school was the buzz of the class when everyone got to their home room. Mal was more then happy to get the attention as many of guys asked what her chest felt like. Raph just rolled his eyes and put his glasses on to go over last night's assignment. He could hear different types of fruit being called out along with a few students mimicking a wolf howl until the class room door opened and then silence. Raph didn't need to look up to know a certain female just walked into the room which caused a silence that you could hear a pin drop.

A solid hour flew by with nothing but a dull lecture of squaring numbers. While Mal was trying to nap the inter-com came alive.

"All students are to stay in their classes until further instructions! Remain where you are!" Raph thought it was the vice principle but she sounded shocked almost as if something was making her very paranoid.

Students looked at each other in confusion as a low murmur rose between classmates. Mal awoke from the morning grogginess and Raph removed his glasses. They looked at each other with the same confusion. Mr. Neilson moved from his small lecture podium and opened the door that lead to one of the halls. What he faced would be described as a student who was in a fight recently. Blood stained clothes and a limp in his step. His skin was pale and his hair tosseled but yet he moved for the teacher with his arms outstretched.

"You were to remain in your classroom boy" Mr. Neilson ordered the stumbling boy but the student paid him no heed. Instead, the boy got close enough to the teacher to latch on and bite down on his arm. Mr. Neilson screamed at the top of his lungs before falling back. The obvious creature moved up farther and took another bite from the teachers neck.

"God help me! Help!" He tried to cry out for assistance but the zombie already started to feast. Two more of the bloody creatures walked into the room at the sound of the screams.

Raph and Mal stood together with their mouths totally agape. You play it on video games and you see it in the movies but it couldn't possibly be true. A few of the classmates tried to help the teacher by kicking or pushing the zombie but none of them really tried. Fear obviously struck them deep inside and the amount of blood was pooling at their feet. The zombies that just stumbled in were now feasting on the two rescuers. Screams and pleas for help were erupting from everywhere at once. The classroom just degraded into chaos as students were running left and right. Some tripped and then trampled as it was a panic to get out of the door.

"Mal! Help me pick up the table!" Raph asked as he lifted his own side. Mal only hesitated for a second before helping his friend by picking up the table. "Aliright! Now lets make a battering ram eh?" Raph suggested with a grin. Mal just chuckled before nodding his head. The two ran forward like a couple of maniacs before throwing the desk. It slammed into the three feasting zombies which caused them to get smacked into the blackboard. Blood and brain matter was splattered against the board which meant it as successful. Humans 1 Zombies 0.

"I vote on getting the hell out of here, all in favour?" Mal suggested as he checked his surroundings for weapons or an escape.

"Were on the second floor so jumping out the window is no good. Guess we have to use the stairs!" Raph said before breaking off a table leg. It wasn't the best for a blunt weapon but it would have to do. Mal returned to his friends side carrying something worse however.

"An arm... Your kidding me" Raph said as Mal returned with a classmates detached arm.

"Hell no! It's just an arm, don't be such a pansy!" Mal retorted by rolling his eyes. Raph resisted the urge to vomit all over the floor but seeing the arm flap side to side combined with the smell as too much. Raph hurled the contents of his breakfast on the classroom floor while Mal patted his back with his newly acquired arm. "You have to get used to this buddy. These things will be a constant worry for us now"

Raph knew his friend was speaking the truth but he honestly wished he was wrong. Who would want to live like th-

"Alright! Let's go beat shit up!"

Raph sighed again before standing up and wiping his mouth. He griped his table leg firmly and mentally prepared himself.

"Let's do this"


	2. Out of the Frying Pan

The screams were still easily heard through out the school as two heads poked out of a classroom door, one looking left while the other right. Raph nodded as he could see bodies and a few of the zombies but they were far off where the two could out run them.

"Clear" Raph said as he took a step out of the classroom. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and then heard Mal so he knew it wasn't a zombie.

"Raph you gotta relax a bit" Raph could hear his friend suggest but when he turned around to face him he could see the decayed hand on his shoulder. The tall young man freaked out as he jumped and brought his table leg in defence. Mal just laughed as he waved around the arm he acquired from a deceased classmate.

Raph just bit his lip and counted to ten as he watch his friend walk towards the stairs. Raph just decided to stand still for a moment and cleared his mind until he heard a high pitch scream. Mal ran past his pal with all three of his arms waving in the air.

"What the fu-" He looked from where he just ran from as his eyes went wide. A large mob of the creatures made their way up onto the second floor. Most of those poor suckers must have been trying to escape through the lobby. The two "Brave" men ran down the hall like the devil was nipping at their heels. The only difference is that these devils take large chunks then just little nips.

"Mal! Take the stairs to the roof!" He said to the guy leading the two man team. He swung his table leg which connected over a zombies head. The table leg broke but so did the skull as blood and bone fragments splatted out against the windows and floor.

"The roof? Gimme a bloody break!" Mal said as he whacked a creature with the arm. It didn't bust the skull open but it knocked the thing over.

"We have no other choice!" Raph said as he did a wind up kick to smash the zombies head in. What he would kill for a crowbar or something that was sturdy enough to withstand a few good whacks against skull.

Mal groaned but decided not to fight the decision now. He leaped upwards by taking two steps at a time. Raph was directly behind him until he saw a fire hose and then a idea popped into his head. "Mal help me!"

Mal, confused slightly, did a u-turn and helped unrolling the hose. "Now turn it on full blast!" Raph actually had a smile at such a great idea. The water pressure should be enough to bowl most of them over which will grant them time.

"Uhhhh Raphael?" Raph heard a voice peep up behind him.

"What? Hurry up and turn it on!" He said in a rushed tone. He took a gamble after a few seconds of silence and turned around to see a small piece of paper.

Out Of Service

"For the love of god!" Raph cursed by slouching both his shoulders and his jaw in disbelief. Mal stood their with his hands out palm up easily saying in body language "What can you do?". Frustration went to a all new high as Raph turn and just threw the metal hose head. It collide with one zombies head that made him fall back.

With that attack option exhausted the two dim survivors made their way to the roof. The early sun shined down on them like a day at the beach. It was peaceful if not horrific all in one.

"Think Malcolm! We need to get out of here!" The two made circles as they both thought in deep concentration. Banging could already be heard on the door as the infected wanted their meal. Raph started to panic as he pulled on his hair while Mal on the other hand just quietly took a seat cross legged. Raph was about to unleash his panic attack on his buddy until he actually remembered how his friend thought. He could see rapid eye movement and his lips moving slightly as if whispering words.

Raph turned back to the door as he could hear the rusty screws which kept the door start to give away from the strain. This was not looking good for either of them. Raph suddenly knew what he had to do as he approached the edge of the building. He peered over the railing and could see the concrete parking lot below them. He could see a few people running in terror while a few unlucky ones were getting dragged down for meal time. Raph swallowed hard as sweat rolled down his head. He didn't want to turn into one of them so there was only one way out. He climbed over the railing and held on as he said his final words to his mother and father for raising them the best they could.

"I love you..."

He leaned forward just to be yanked back. No! He refused to get eaten by one of those things!

"Hey jack ass! Your jumping off the wrong side!" He could hear his good friends voice although a harsh one. He turned fully to see Mal jerk a thumb to the other side of the building. Raph gave him a confused look before jumping back over the railing to run to the other side. They both peeked over the railing to see the blueness of the pool.

"Can we survive that?" Raph asked as new hope filled his body rejuvenating it.

"Yes but we have to hit the deep end unless you want to break your legs or worse" Mal suggested pointing to the darker side of the pool. Raph was practically jumping now as he saw a way out of this hell hole until a hand turned him around. A fist collided with the side of his face which sent him into a small case of shock. After pulling himself back up from the surprise blow he looked at his one true friend in confusion.

"Don't ever think of going down suicide! Never!" He was about to strike him again before he regain his cool. Raph could see moisture was gathering in the smaller man's eyes. Malcom breathed deeply before walking past his buddy with his fist clenched tight.

Raph knew he probably did look foolish by thinking of jumping off without a word to his friend. It must really scare him to be alone in the world since his parents are both dead. Raph thought about it a bit deeper as he followed his friend. Now that he thought about it, Raph had no idea how Mal's parents died. _Maybe they went down suicide?_

His thoughts were dismissed as a crash was heard behind them. The roof door finally collapsed as the undead mass stumbled forward. Some even started to trample over the others who were knocked down.

"If were going to do this then now would be a good time" Mal suggested while climbing over the railing. Raph nodded in agreement before climbing over as well.

"Ready?". "Yup!".

"3..

2..

1..

Jump!"

The two lowered on their knees first then leaped forward towards the deep end of the pool. Before Raph had even left the building he instantly thought this was a bad idea as he sailed through the air. He peeked to his friend but was hardly surprised at what he saw.

"CANNON BALL!"

The two figures plumeted to the ground within seconds. Mal straightened his body and crossed his arms like how he would watch on the military channel praying to the gods of war that this would work. Two large mounds of displaced water shot upwards. A mass of bubbles were everywhere around the impact area but so far no sign of the two jumpers.

A few moments passed until two figures rose from the depth with deep intakes of air. Mal just did the doggy paddle in one spot while Raph brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. Mal just gave a few howls skyward as they both grew big smiles.

"I can't believe we made that!" Mal said out loud as he turned to face Raph.

"Your telling me!" Raph said as he let the jitters leave his body. The impact with the water was rough but it helped with his position as it was a tiny area of contact. Must have worked with Mr. Cannon Ball as well.

The growing mass of zombies surrounding the pool was unwanted however. The two survivors examined the dire situation as a wall of corpses were around the pool now. Mal dipped under the water line as large amounts of bubbles escaped to the surface. Raph knew the amount of swear words that just escaped his friends watery lips were many but they would need more then harsh language to save them.

A few zombies started to drop into the pool unknowing exactly what they were getting into. Seemed like they were not to smart when it came to sight as both ex-students examined.

"Now!" A female voice ordered behind the zombie mass. Both swimmers arched their eye brows in curiosity until they saw one zombie after the other being pushed into the deep end. It was almost like one of those fancy swim dances when one person dives in after the other except this one had flesh eating monsters. Mal and Raph watched what seemed to be their rescuers use a large round poolside table to push over the line of zombies. Raph recognized one of them as the new student which Mal gropped early yesterday morning. The other however most be another new girl to the school as she wore the school uniform but ditched the jacket for just the white sleeve shirt.

"Hurry and swim over! Watch that you don't dip to low or they will drag you down!" The unknown girl warned them as the two girls hurled the table at the rest of the lumbering corpses. The girls helped the boys out of the pool but none of them really traded thanks or phone numbers. The horde was gathering around them.

"Come on! My boyfriend has one of the school shuttle buses ready for us!" She said while making a dash to the glass doors. The classmate followed after her followed by the two soaking wet jumpers.

The main lobby was somewhat full but it was a mix of feeding zombies and corpses on the floor. A few of the dead bodies moved which meant that they were to join the ranks of the undead. Raph and Mal both had to wipe some hair out of the way before ditching their own school jackets on the floor.

Mal reached around for something before grabbing a hold of a baseball bat. The previous owner however still seemed to clutch on it by the hand alone. The rest was eaten away by a zombie it would seem. He pried it open and tossed it to the more muscular young man who got used to the grip. The girls took note of their rescued companions as they searched quickly for something. The Asian girl went with a broom stick from a closet while the blonde rescuer grabbed a heavy wrench from the same closet. They lined up with their weapons until the girls looked at Mal and his weapon.

"I'm going to be sick..." The blonde mention as bent over with hands on her knees. Dry heaves could be heard while the Japanese girl just gave Mal a glare with her intense eyes. Raph didn't want to turn to look at the revolting thing Mal was carrying but turned all the same.

"Oh grow up you guys. It's like you never seen a leg before..." Mal shook his head and rolled his eyes before moving forward as he relaxed the severed leg against his shoulder like he might do with a baseball bat.

Raph just counted to ten as he rubbed his temples.

"Is he always this messed up?" The blonde asked as she stood up straight again, the question obviously directed at Raph. It was apparently obvious that Mal and Raph were friends but he really, really wanted to say that he never meet him before in his life.

"Apparently only in a zombie apocalypse..." Raph answered as he followed after his friend.

"No saying the Zed word!" The girl's voice erupted behind Raph as he felt something hit him on the back of the head. He looked down while rubbing his head to see a bloody shoe. "No saying the Zed word, got it?" The Blonde asked again as she waved her wrench around a bit menacingly.

Raph couldn't belive it. He was with a disbeliever, a hidden swords master and a guy who uses detached body parts for weapons. Life is awesome.

"Yeah, yeah I get it" He said holding his hands up to in surrender. For being a dienier of certain circumstances, she was pretty cute. Her curled blonde hair was about shoulder length if not longer and it bounced with every step she took.

At least his company was good looking as long as you didn't count Malcolm. It also hit him at how cheerful he was. Total hell was driving everything he knew into utter chaos and all he could do was shake his head and chuckle. Was he going insane?

"Hurry up Goldilocks" The blond said waving her wrench around again to snap Raph from his thinking. He may be going insane but if anyone was particularly sane during these events he wouldn't want to be them. Mal took point with Raph but was only pushed aside by the Asian girl.

"Baka" She muttered towards Mal before the two ran forwards. Raph knew what the word meant as he grinned but he was sure that Mal was in the dark. Probably for the best too.

The baseball bat swung forward which connected against one rising zombies skull. The head moved along with the baseball bat to crash into the wall. The skull split in two as blood and brain sprayed all over the wall. The broom pole did as much as damage as expected from Raph. Although Kendo is different from the spear it wouldn't be surprising to see her somewhat useful with it. She stabbed forth and caught one in the gut but she didn't stop. Her goal was behind the zombie as she pushed the corpse out the glass pane window. The glass shattered with a loud crash as every corpse turned their attention to the rather loud noise.

"We gotta go now!" Raph ordered in a yell as he held the door open for the rest. Mal just whacked the secretary in the face with his leg before dashing out the door behind the blond and and Japanese girl. Raph let the door closed as the group ran behind the blond who lead them towards the utility parking lot. A baseball bat cracked against another skull sending it flying to the side while a wrench gorged a deep hole into a skull. Raph recognized a few of the boys they passed which really placed him in his spot. It only took one bite to lose every thing in life you count as precious.

A dark haired guy with a few freckles across his nose opened the bus doors. The group managed to get aboard easily enough but their problems were not done there. The presumable boyfriend tried the ignition which only caused a sputter.

"Fred! What's wrong the Blond ran to his side as she examined the bus dashboard. She could see the hoard was getting closer and soon they would totally surround the bus. No way out.

"It's something with the engine!" He pushed her aside and quickly moved to the front of the bus, opening the hood.

"Mal! We gotta go cover him or he won't have enough time!" Raph said as he made for the front of the bus with Fred. Mal groaned but stood and chased after before being pushed aside by the most cheerful girl. She held her pole with a solid grip while getting off the bus to help Raph and Fred to prep the bus.

Mal had no clue what was wrong with her but she needed to calm down before exploding. He was the last one off the bus as the group made a loose semi-circle around Fred. He only asked for a minute at the max but even that was seeming a little on the impossible side. The corpse were making their way closer and closer en mass.

A swing of the base ball bat sent one flying as he could hear multiple ribs and possibly the spine crack. A figure came from Raph's now exposed side he could see the torn flesh from the zombies last meal still in it's mouth as it lunged. It was sudden but a savior all the same. A broom pole pierced forward quickly to push the corpse over, denying it's meal. Raph looked to his saviour to see the Asian girl smiling for once but not at him. That's when it striked him, was she secretly enjoying this as much as Mal probably was?

He looked over to Mal who was bent over like a golfer lining up his shot using the leg as a club. He swung back and then forward to uppercut a zombie in the jaw.

_Okay, maybe not as much fun as Mal was having. _It was still obvious by her slight almost non existent smile that she enjoyed this in one way or the other.

"Done!" Fred inspected the hood before pulling the hood back down. The group didn't waste any time getting back on to the bus with Fred being the last one. With everyone on board Fred only got a chance to put one foot on before they grabbed him. It seemed for once that everything went in slow motion for Raph and Mal. They all turned to see Fred's smile fade and he was being pulled from the bus entrance.

The blond was on him in seconds grabbing his hand and trying to pull him in. The Asian dropped her make shift spear and grabbed a hold of the blond's waist pulling on her. It was odd but even Mal started climbing seats to grab a hold of Fred's jacket pulling on it. From his spot, Mal could see the creature pulling on him. It was under the bus the entire time and eventually crawled out to strike. Raph finally took action by wrapping his large arms around both girls and pulling with them. Both of them were surprised as Raph wrapped his hands in a bear hug of sorts.

It was working as the zombie lost it's grip on it's victim. Fred came flying into the vehicle as everyone crashed back. The blond was the quickest to react however by jumping into the driver's seat and keying the ignition. The vehicle roared to life but the blond forgot to close the door!

One of them climbed the small stairs only to get a meaty leg to the face knocking him clear off the bus. Mal threw his weapon over his shoulder and gave her a thumbs up. She swore to herself never to judge his choice of weapon again as she closed the door and and gunned the gas pedal.

Raph and the Asian pulled Fred back a few seats as the bus crashed through part of the front gate. "Fred are you ok?" Raph asked as he looked into the freckled man's eyes. It seemed like the guy was in a bit of shock but beyond that he seemed fine to Raph.

"Yeah I'm good. Thank you" He said siting up and using his arms to support his weight.

"Thank you" Came a female voice that had an obvious accent behind it. Raph turned to the origin of the thanks and found it was from the Japanese girl. The voice was small but it was there after all.

"No need to thank me... I'm sorry but I never caught your name?" He asked her as they both stood in the cramped aisle. Both of their faces went red as they found when they were pushed against each other due to no room. Raph quickly moved right and took a seat while she occupied the seat adjacent to his.

"Ikoma Yori" She answered his earlier question as she took her seat. "My name is Ikoma Yori"

"Yori? That's a nice name" Raph complimented her with a smile which got a small blush from her. She seemed to let most of her long hair block her face in some sort of blinds over a window which made Raph only chuckle.

"Sorry to break up date night but where exactly are we going?" Mal piped in at the worst possible time, like always.

This time Yori stood and wore her hard face and serious eyes. She pushed past both the guys and went to blonde who was trying her best just to keep on the road.

The group seemed to be able to relax for once but it was unfortunate that they didn't see the small blood trail when they dragged poor Fred into the bus.

Fred groaned quietly as he touched the bite mark and then instantly regretting doing so. He wasn't going to scare his girlfriend Cybele so he simply pushed his pants to cover the wound...


	3. Welcome Home

**A/N: **Thanks For all who have read up to this point! It striked me funny when I noticed I haven't really tried to connect with my readers so I'm here atleast to say hi. I fought off a stomach flu(avoid at all possible!) recently and glad to say that the story will go on.

Reviews are more then welcome and often help spike curiosity if you throw in your two cents. Thanks to Killerbee77 (The leg bit was for you lol) and MarshalZhukov! Hope to stay on your good sides!

Enjoy,  
Sil

* * *

Both Mal and Raph rested against their own bus seats with a deep sigh. Their worry and adrenaline slowly leaving their bodies as the bus sped down the mostly deserted road. Yori and the Blond were silently chatting at the head of the bus and Fred was resting a few seats behind the two friends. The day has finally returned to a peaceful state! Raph was never so excited to be on a bus in his life.

"Hey Raph.." Mal whispered with his eyes closed. Raph peeked with one eye before trying to follow suit by resting his own eyes.

"What Malster?"

"Do you trust them?"

Raph leaned forward with his eyes wide open and looked at Mal with a disbelief. Malcolm must have been kidding right? The two girls saved them from the pool and he was already thinking of them as a threat? "You have got to be shitting me.."

"Think about it Raphael. We have no idea who they are and what they are capable of. There may be something buried underneath their skin that we might discover at a bad time" Mal said honestly with his eyes still closed, as if in some deep sleep. The whisper and tone of his voice almost creeped Raph out to the point of saying yes to whatever Mal said just to shut him up.

"Wait, so you want to split up with them then?" Raph asked already dropping his act of falling asleep. He leaned towards Mal's seat so there would be less of a chance to be overheard.

"Not now no. I say we wait this out then ditch 'em when they have no more use to us. The world has gone to hell Raph and the morals are going with it."

Raph was blown away. Where was the Mal who laughed and was completely chill in almost any situation? The things his friend purposed to him was down right wrong. It was hard for Raph to even think about it. "Mal, we can't just give up on people.."

"That's what I thought until they gave up on me.." Mal let out a small whisper.

"What?" Raph asked raising his head to look in surprise at his friend until Yori came back to take a seat ahead of him.

"Ok, I gave Cybele directions to my house. It's not far and is quite secluded from the main city." Yori tried to explain but was cut off half way by her best friend Mal. She already had a snarl on her face as his voice snaked into her ears.

"When did all this English start happening and who is Cybele?" Mal asked siting up straight from his relaxed position.

"I would be Cybele!" The driver of the bus shouted back as she over heard some of the conversation. Her tone suspected some anger behind it which was guessed to be directed towards Mal, the chick magnet of sorts.

"Mal just let her explain" Raph gave him a stern look of pleading just so he wouldn't get a headache.

The leg wielding teen gave up with a sigh and relaxed in his seat. Yori gave an appreciative look back towards Raph who just nodded to her.

"From my house we can co-ordinate what we plan on doing next as well as getting supplies. Sound good?"

Raph nodded his head with a smile while giving her a thumbs up. She looked towards Mal who just looked the other way but giving her a solid thumbs up which made her give a small smile. "How are you doing Fred?"

A small groan was heard a few seats back as they could see a shifting of his legs. "Must be tired" Raph said as he turned towards the front of the bus again. Yori who looked more on the uneasy side just slightly nodded while easing back into her seat in front of Raph. An easy hour flew by as everyone seemed to stay quiet. Raph hated it. He wanted communication to show that he was still human. He looked over to Mal but he practically had drool dripping from his mouth.

"Yori?" He whispered very quietly while looking over the seat only to see the girl bunched up in a ball. Her eyes were closed and her form all together seemed gentle and caring. Raph had to admit she was attractive and it was easy to stare but he stopped himself before someone caught him like some sort of creeper. He removed his over shirt and placed it over Yori as a blanket before looking towards the front of the bus. It seemed like his only other choice would be Cybele.

"Hey Cybele" Raph greeted by taking a seat one behind and to the right of her.

"Hey... you" She said with unease as she stumbled for a name. Raph mentally slapped himself as he realized he still didn't introduce himself.

"The name is Raphael Leider. You can just call me Raph like Mal does" Raphael introduced himself correctly as he relaxed in his seat.

"I'm guessing that Mal is your sick, twisted friend back there that is using a rotting leg for a weapon?" She guessed even though her options were getting kind of slim to choose from.

"Yeah that's him unfortunately. He's not so bad after you get to know him" Raph tried to boost her opinion to his only remaining friend. Raph sunk his shoulders realizing that what he just said might be true. Was this actually happening? All his friends turned into monsters or just simply dead?

"Your thinking of it too?" She asked with a sympathetic voice. Raph could tell her mind was somewhere on the same track as his. He just nodded his head until he relaxed it fully back against the seat.

"When I first saw Them I couldn't believe it. My friends thought it was some geeks dressing up as.. as" She tried to finish but knew what word would come up next. Raph realized about the zed word and just motioned for her to continue. "They tore into Sara like a tissue. Then Mel and Crissy.." She just couldn't continue as her grip on the steering wheel suddenly tightened and her slight turns became ecstatic.

He placed a hand on her shoulder as she just let go. Everything. The gas pedal, steering wheel and her situational conscious. Raph jumped into action by grabbing hold of the steering wheel and just possibly his heart that was pounding out of his chest like mad.

"Cybele, are you alright?"

She just sat there with hot streams of tears rolling down her face. Her soft sobs were the most sad as it just seemed as if the girl had no life left in her. It was as if she had given up on everything and was ready to accept dea-

"Cybele!" Raph almost shouted but it did work. She slowly looked up to him as Raph tried his best between looking at the road and her. The bus was eventually slowing due to no pressure on the gas pedal but it was still dangerous if unmanned.

"Cybele, I'll take over. You go relax with your boyfriend." He suggested as he could see a small flint of life return to her eyes. She let out a small, fragile smile but it was better then nothing at all.

"Yeah your right.." She weakly rose from her seat while wiping her face free from tears. She tried to look her best before heading back. "Oh.. The house your looking for while be on the right in a wooded area. Yori said I should be looking for pink trees? I dunno."

Pink trees? Raph thought for a moment before getting behind the wheel and buckling in. He chuckled at the thought of seat belt safety but decided to follow the rules even if they were not enforced any more.

It wasn't too much later until the bus slowed to a stop in front of one of the most amazing sights that Raphael would ever see. It was a long drive way longed with cherry blossom trees and at the very end was a one story house that seemed to be straight from Japan. He turned in slowly and made no attempt to drive fast as he soaked in every single sight. If only he had a camera.

"**Beautiful isn't it?" **Raph turned his head hearing the foreign language. Yori was bent over looking out the front window soaking in the same sight without looking at him. He could see she was still wearing the over shirt he laid on her while sleeping.

Raph fumbled for words before just trying it.** "More beautiful then words could ever describe" **He said as he finally parked the bus near the house and opened the door. Yori stepped off first as she did a three sixty to soak in every detail of her home. It was obvious now to Raph as he watched her.

Yori was home sick.

Mal jumped off after Raph still holding the leg like a weapon. Yori attacked immediately which didn't surprise Raph that much.

"Don't you dare bring that 'Thing' onto my grounds! You taint the very land you step on!" She repulsed Mal's very being. Caught off guard, Mal retreated a few steps and looked on the confusion side. His gaze then looked at his friend for back up but Raph was just tired of it.

"Mal throw the thing back on the bus" Raph asked kindly which only got a back stabbing look from his friend. Apparently not the kind of back up he was expecting. Mal gave in and tossed the leg back into the bus only moments before the couple helped each other of the bus.

"Hey Fred, are you ok? You look a little pale" Raph noted as he got closer to help Cybele carry her boyfriend to a close by bench that was near a small pond.

"He's fine but I'm suspecting dehydration" She concluded as she looked down to her only link to life. Her hand slowly caressing his gaunt cheeks.

"Mal, Raphael, there's supplies in my house. I'll need help carrying them out though." Yori asked before heading towards her home. Yori took lead as she slid the wooden door aside and then removed her shoes. Mal and Raph watched her to only mimic every movement she did, not eager to awaken her anger. The three made their way down the halls until they reached what could only be described as a dojo of sorts. "Mal look through here. If you see a weapon you like, make a note of it then tell me. If you touch any I'll remove your testicles and sho-"

Mal and Raph stood there dumbstruck and a tad scared until Raph snapped out of it first. "Yori, about those supplies?" He asked her in hopes to redirect her focus. Thankfully it worked as she motioned for Raph to follow her longer down the hall and around a corner into a bathroom. Yori opened up a sink drawer to show a couple of first aid kits which she dumped into Raph's capable hands. She then scurried out of the room to return with a couple of water bottles and sports drinks.

A high pitch scream rose through the house as both Yori and Raph ran into the hall looking at each other. Raph thought he would find Yori being pounced but that left only one last source..

"Cybele!" The two ran down the hall and out the front door together to see the blond haired girl on her ass trying to back away from a stumbling form. It took moments to recognize the once human face but it was harder to swallow the realization. What was once Fred stumbled towards his late girlfriend with a moan of hunger and nothing else.

"Cybele! Get away from him!" Raph warned her but she just wouldn't move. She rose to her feet and moved a step closer to the walking corpse.

"Fred? Fred speak to me.." Her hoarse voice tried to persuade a non existent Fred out from hiding. Raph nor Yori could believe it as they could see Cybele visibly shaking as if from a great weight.

"Cybele! He's not Fred anymore!" Yori tried to reason with the Blond but it was no use. Cybele was completely shut out from the world.

"Fred? Fred speak to me.." My voice reached out to him like a calling for help in a echoing tunnel.

"Bele, I'm right here" I could hear him! His sweet voice calling me into his arms. The same warm grasp that has calmed and supported me for years. When my parents separated he was there for my protection and as a crutch.

"I love you Fred!" I cried with tears streaming down my face as I ran to his arms in wild hope. A loud twang sound resonated through my skull as a long wooden stick protruded from my Fred's skull...

"I love you Fred!"

Yori and Raph watched in shock as Cybele jumped towards her love. What was once Fred was now dripping dark blood down his chin and from his ankle as it continued to step forward.

"Move!"

Raph turned and his eyes went wide before grabbing Yori and diving to the ground with her on top. A mere second passed as a long wooden arrow over head at incredible speed. The arrow penetrated the skull cleanly as the tip protruded out the other end. The effect that the archer wanted however was achieved as the creature crumpled to the floor.

Cybele stood in disbelief as her love crumpled to the floor. All her hopes, dreams and reasons to live went with it.

"Nooo!"


	4. The Dull in Death

Raph and Mal over looked the freshly dug grave with distaste as it was a sad day to lose someone. Cybele was suffering the most as she sobbed over the grave letting her tears hit the freshly turned dirt. Yori had one arm wrapped around the distressed girl in hopes that the physical contact could help in any way possible. The group was hitting an all-time low as they hung their heads low in prayer for the lost soul except for Mal. He stood with his body leaning on the wooden shovel and a bored expression on his face. The sun finally dipped behind the horizon signalling the end of the day with a sour note and a bad taste in their mouth.

The group slowly made their way into the house sliding the wooden door closed behind them quietly. Yori lite a candle as well as going into the kitchen to get some drinks. The three remaining survivors sat cross legged around the small dining table that had small pillows underneath them for comfort. The whole idea seemed foreign to the two guys and Cybele was beyond caring to really notice. It just kept getting worse as Raph tried to relax by slouching his back. By now he should have been relaxing playing games in his room with Malcolm while discussing who had the bigger rack from last month's Playboy magazine. Just average day stuff while trying to complete school but now they were taking shelter in a girls house because a horde of zombies were trying to eat them. Just F-ing great!

Yori came out with a small tray that had four cups of steaming tea. Raph wasn't one for tea but he also didn't feel like complaining in his current situation so he eagerly grabbed a cup. The four sat at each edge of the table in dead silence as they looked down at their cup. What could they say? How about that weather? Raph just slouched his shoulders and decided being silent would probably be his best option. Mal on the other hand decided immediate action was best.

"Yori?" Mal tried to get her attention with the most polite tone she heard from him yet. She merely locked eyes with him and waited for him to ask what he wanted.

"You don't have any electricity nor communications from here do you?" He asked in his quite voice which was really starting to freak out his friend. Raph could only describe Mal's voice as intense and focused on an objective.

Yori shuffled on the spot before resting her tea on to the table. "You are correct. How did you know?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes in focus.

"Simple. No power lines leading into the building and I've yet to see any evidence of underground cables. As for communication, no t.v sets or phones around along with no satellite dishes. Unless you had a cell phone, no outside communication" He announced his observation for the group to hear. Raph simply dropped his jaw in shock while Yori just narrowed her eyes even more on the young man across from her. That level of simple observation showed a level of intelligence that she thought Mal never had. She expected him to be just some punk with a Mohawk and a bad attitude.

"Fine, so what are you getting to Mal?" Raph asked coming out of his mini shock.

"We have no clue of what is going on in the world. Were in the dark" He simply said as he placed the edge of the cup to his lips for a small sip of the tea.

Everyone sat in silence mulling over his words in their head. Mal was right. For all they know, the world is burning with little to no order left. There was also the possibility of it being a small isolated incident. Whatever the case it was bad to be in the dark. A small sound was heard as they lifted their eyes to see a small object slide towards the middle of the table.

"It's got Wi-Fi. Use the internet" A small voice came from Cybele's side of the table. She was still hunched over hugging her legs to her chest but it seems she was also listening as well.

Mal wasted no time as he reached for the phone and then turned it on. Yori and Raph walked over behind Mal to see the loading bar as he tried to connect to the internet. They all wished that they never looked onto that phone for the images and news reels that they viewed to confirm their worst fear.

"And we have a new report coming in from down town. Alicia? What's going on down there?" A voice came from the phone. Raph recognized it from a local news reporter.

"It is complete chaos! Military is trying to restore order but it seems only like a desperate attempt to rescue the few people they can." The voice changed to another female as Raph tried to see the video. He thought he could see an explosion or two and sounds of gunfire could be heard in the background.

"What does the military advise for the citizens to do Alicia?"

"Stay indoors until the military comes for you! Do not open your doors for anyone!" The reporter was now yelling to try and overcome the gunfire that was getting closer and closer. Raph smiled with enlighten and hope. The military! Finally some help in this chaotic time. He was certain everything would be ok now; they just had to play the waiting game.

"You heard it live from down town from our reporter Alicia. Please everyone, remain indoors and await the military protection and escorts" With a smile the video clip ended and with it Mal's quiet stance.

"Don't believe them" He simply said as he finished the last of his tea quietly.

Raph looked at him before taking his seat around the table. "What do you mean? The military is coming to save us from this crazy situation. We'll finally be done with it" Raph said with confidence in his words and in his hopes.

Mal just snorted and placed his cup onto the tray before looking back at his friend. "The Military is not coming. Were you not even looking or listening to the video?"

Raph raised an eye brow in curiosity as he rested his elbows on the table. "What do you mean?"

"If the Military had things under control and order restored then would there be explosions? Gunfire?" Mal stated as he looked from Yori to Raph with a saddened face. He slid the phone back towards Cybele who made no attempt to pick it up.

"They wouldn't just leave us here though, would they?" Raph asked in hope that his friend was just kidding and that they would actually just be drinking tea until helped arrived.

"It could be worse. They could be executing everyone to keep the infection contained" Mal said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Raph went slack jawed again as his normal friend came back with such a remark. Yori went back to her seat and rested her vision to the table obviously in deep thought.

"So then what do we do?" Raph asked as he sat defeated. His hope for military protection more or less squashed by his good, good friend.

To both Mal and Raph's surprise, Yori spoke up from her deep thinking. "I'm going home.." She said almost quietly as if thinking aloud. Her eyes widened as she gathered the cups quickly and made her way to the kitchen.

"Home? Isn't this your home?" Mal said as he pointed to the floor. Raph nodded in agreement as he thought the exact same thing.

"No. This is temporary" She called back out from the kitchen before she emerged from one area to disappear into another just as quickly. She didn't really avoid the question but it wasn't the answer the two were looking for.

Mal rubbed his temples in frustration before asking again. He swore it was like pulling teeth! "Where is your home then?"

"Japan"

* * *

A few hours has passed as the group were assigned their own rooms. The guys got the guest room while the girls shared Yori's room. It was for the best as the two rooms were next to each other in case of emergency. Mal and Raph were anything but asleep unfortunately as the two tried to share a single bunk. It was awkward beyond words but it was also warm as the house had no interior heating.

"What are we going to do Raph? I mean Japan? Really?" Mal started his rant with the easiest target of course being their Japanese friend in the next room.

"Can you blame her? She wants to go home" Raph said as he tried to close his eyes. He just wanted to leave this world for a night so he could sleep and have a peaceful dream.

"Yeah, she wants to go home in JAPAN" Mal said making sure he got his message across. He let out a sigh before speaking out again. "Well what are we going to do then?"

"You like getting right to the point don't you?" Raph said finally giving up on sleep as he rolled onto his back. "I don't know Mal. I didn't really plan for the zombie apocalypse"

A few moments of quiet filled the room as the two thought of exactly what they wanted to do. While Mal thought of robbing a bank Raph was thinking of his parents in Hawaii. Maybe he could get to his parents somehow? Yeah, He was just going to hijack a plane or a boat and mossy his way on over and after that he could crack a cold one with his old man. Raph just sighed in defeat; all he could do is wish them the best. Maybe Hawaii is ok because of it being an island.

"What if we join her?" Mal asked disturbing the quiet. Both laid there in quiet staring at the ceiling.

"Did you just say that or did I hear things?" Raph said looking over to his buddy with confusion.

Mal threw his hands up in surrender "I was just thinking of it as an option. We could also chill out here for the rest of our lives" Mal said chuckling at the idea of two old guys sitting on the front porch making fun of the zombie kids running around on the yard.

Raph chuckled with him as he thought of going to Japan. He always wanted to travel around the world and Japan was one of the biggest places he wanted to visit. Visit the temples and the large cities. Try to learn the language but fail horribly and make himself look like a retard. Maybe going to Japan would be pretty great? Hell the world is ending anyway! Why not have a little fun?

"So maybe going to Japan wouldn't be so bad?" Raph suggested as he rolled over again to look at the wall.

"Agreed. If it looks too risky we can always back out. Night" Mal rolled over to look at his wall and soon drifted off to sleep like nothing was wrong in the world and he was going to wake up fresh and ready to take on the day. Except that day had flesh eating monsters instead of a math test.

A good half hour passed by before Raph thought of something. "Hey Mal? Shouldn't someone be up guarding the ones sleeping?"

"Wait.. But I want more pancakes miss Hooter lady.."

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that…" Raph said as he sloggily got out of bed and put some of his clothes back on and went out the bedroom door. The house was extremely quiet and the darkness didn't help Raph nerves at all. He sat down and just watched the two halls as the time passed. The sun couldn't rise quick enough.


	5. Geared to Go

**A/N: **Howdy all! First thing first, my thank you to all who review! Your one gear in my writing machine that pushes me to write. Secondly, I have to apologize for such a late chapter compared to the others. Many things in life have come up (Funeral, Birthdays, work etc.). So, my apologies!

I want to make a quick note. Remember Time Zone differences! Japan is nine(9) hours behind West North America. It may help make more sense if your a bit confused.

The brown haired student sat against the railing as the wind brushed his hair lightly back and forth in front of his face. The sweat long ago dried but the blood splatters that still stained his clothes wouldn't leave no matter how much he tried to wipe it off. He had given up hope of even trying to get it off as he stared up into the evening sky. Now and again he would hear sobbing as he would slowly peek over to see a lurched student over a corpse that had a towel draped over the face.

Takashi Komuro watched as a few clouds lazily past before his eyes in the sky. His world was turning upside down on him and he had no answers as to why. Why? When? Who? They all bounced around his head with no evidence of stopping any time soon.

He looked over to the crying girl that he once loved before Hisashi entered the picture. _Pinky promise... _He had to do something but he was not prepared for this but then again who would be prepared? Was there anyone still left alive on this planet? If there was he hoped that they were having a better go then he was. Komuro picked himself up and headed for the barricade with one thing on his mind.

_God, I hope there are others out there..._

Raph awoke slowly with his eyes trying to focus on his surroundings. The darkened hall of which he was used to last night were now slightly illuminated with a soft glow which was comforting. He pushed his body away from the wall that he was using to rest against and found most of his body ached and he couldn't even feel his right arm! He panicked and quickly took a look to his right and found A figure propped up against him with long blond hair which was a bit messy. His skin and nerves suddenly pitched with sudden realization that Cybele was perched against him! His cheeks suddenly went red as he fidgeted with his left hand.

He had to some how ninja his way out of this one but how? With a deep breath he tried twisting his body so would softly "roll" off and hopefully slump against the floor. So far so good! He managed to get half way before the unexpected happened. Cybele reached out with both hands and clamped onto Raph's shirt tightly preventing him from moving any farther.

"She was like that when I woke up" A voice suddenly came from Raph's left. It made the poor young man practically jump out of his skin with fright. He looked up to find Yori holding what looked like a very large blade that looked so sharp that it could split a phone book in half without effort. The blade was almost as big as Yori was, maybe a foot smaller. Raph was in awe at the blade as he let his mouth gap as he studied the blade in silence. "Close your mouth unless you want to catch rain" Yori commanded in her serious tone. Raph instantly closed his mouth and looked back down to none other then Cybele who loosened her clutch on his clothes.

A figure walked up behind Yori and yet again Raph could only let his mouth hang loose. Even Mal was sporting a weapon! He was walking out with some sort of bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. The two looked like a dangerous duo that he wouldn't want to cross in any situation. It was surprising though that Mal was even allowed to use any of that equipment of Yori's, she seemed pretty resolute on her opinion of him yesterday. "Yori, why did you let Mal have the bow?" Raph asked as he looked up to her.

"Yes Yori, please tell him why you gave me the bow" He said in his encouragement of Raph's question. The cockiness couldn't be missed from a mile away. Yori picked up on it in a heartbeat however and swiftly slammed the sword's hilt into his gut which made him fall to his side coughing and hacking which Raph could swear he heard a few F bombs.

"He has skill. He has been trained prior to the moment yesterday when he killed Fr-"

"My boyfriend?" A female voice interrupted Yori as Cybele rose from her sleeping spot. She looked better now then she did yesterday but it was completely understandable. The group looked at her with sad eyes but knew they had nothing to say about her situation. "It's alright..."

Raph thought otherwise as her voice trailed off into the abyss of her boyfriends memories. There was nothing he could relate this too as not only did he have his best friend here but his parents were at Hawaii which was probably safe. Probably.

"Well, hate to disturb this heart warming moment but we need a game plan here." Mal said stepping forward ahead of Yori a step. "Raphael and I were talking last night and we decided that were going to go with Yori to..." Mal almost seemed to cringe at his admittance to the idea. "...Japan. It's up to you Cybele was it? Join or leave?"

"Mal!" Raph almost snapped at his friends rude decisiveness. Leave it to Mal to go the most direct route in a conversation no mater how the other person feels.

"What? Oh I'm sorry to hurt your feelings but there is monsters outside that want to maul on my leg. A disorganized and unidirectional group will be slaughtered unlike a group with a plan and a destination." Mal defended himself against his friends outburst with confidence in every word. Raph knew he was right but surely there wasn't need for something like that or maybe there was? This was starting to turn into a world he didn't like.

"As much as I hate agreeing with this Baka, he is right" Yori stepped forward to be beside Mal, giving him the evil look of hers. "I have no idea if the pilots are even there anymore so we need to be quick and decisive!" She made her point by letting the sheath tap the ground. The three looked at Cybele waiting her decision and secretly hoping that she would join them.

The blonde haired girl looked down obviously deep in thought. Mal looked at Raph dead in the eyes and nodded which in an odd way assured Raph that things would be sorted out. The blonde got to her feet and looked at Yori as she let out a deep breath. "Let's start packing"

Everyone let out a large smile at her decision as Mal outstretched his hand towards Raph to get him back on his feet. "Sorry if I snapped at you man" Raph apologized as he got to his feet. Mal just slapped his shoulder with his free hand and nodded with a smirk.

"Alright. Let's grab everything of use. Medical aid, clothing, weapons, food and water. We may also want to grab sleeping bags and things to light fires with." Mal suggested as the group did a make shift football huddle. Yori shook her head at some of the items on Mal's made up list.

"I have no camping gear but we can grab pillows, blankets and possibly futons." Yori said as she pointed to a spare guest room.

"What about weapons for Cybele and I?" Raph asked pointing to her large sword and Mal's bow.

"Are either of you trained in any weapon martial arts?" Yori asked as her voice suddenly became strict as if she matured by thirty years. The two just shook their head towards Yori as she sighed. "I'm sorry but I refuse to let you have any of my Families heirlooms. People often injure themselves or people around them because of lack of training and discipline"

Raph didn't fight her decision as he also didn't want to fight that large, sharp blade of hers. They may be friends now but considering the time they spent together; they are complete strangers. This made Raph changed his view to Mal and his longbow that he held with pride.

"When did you become an archer?" Raph asked arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"There's a lot you don't know buddy" Mal said as he made his way with Yori to gather some food and water.

The next half hour or so flew by as the group ran back and forth to gather supplies. Raph threw the last thing aboard and then rested his hands on his hips with a satisfied smile on his face.

"BAKA!" A voice screamed out in anger as Raph and Mal ran towards the call. Standing on the bus pointing at what could only be called disturbing beyond belief was the leg that Mal ditched yesterday. Yori flicked her blade from her sheath slightly with her thumb while eyeing Mal down.

"uh oh..."

Cybele walked out of the building with a camera in her hand studying it extensively before looking in front of her. Raph and Mal ran from the bus as if they just saw a ghost, she could also hear Mal's girly scream. The blonde dropped into a fighting stance to prepare herself only to see a sword wielding Yori chasing after the two with the blade raised. The two boys ran around the pond with the angered woman chasing them with evil intent imbedded into her eyes.

"You've gotta be kidding me..."


	6. City of the Dead

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

"Are we there now?"

"Mal shut up!"

Mal sat back down on his bus seat with a huff and crossed arms. The group were finally on the road after Cybele had to calm Yori down before Mal was to become sliced cheese. Raph even noticed a pick up in Cybele's mood as she asked to get a group photo with the house and sakura tree's in the back ground. Raph stretched his back while keeping his hands on the steering wheel. The day was beautiful and it was easy to see this group heading to a beach instead of a city. He could imagine the beach now and how the water would be at the perfect temperature. It almost made him not notice the large smoke clouds coming from the cities direction.

The vehicle came to a stop as Raph came to the cities outskirt where most of the suburban area's was. Mostly middle class families that worked for the multiple skyscraper companies. Raph could already see some of the creatures stumbling around further down the road. Sudden fear struck the young man as he wondered what exactly he was getting himself into. Beyond this suburban area would be masses of these creatures and the only way he was going to make it would by means of steeling himself. Mal's words finally sunk home as he realized his friend was right in that this world would be changed forever. The moments of eating ice cream with family and friends on a hot day or going to the beach on summer break was now gone. He tightened his grip on the rubber steering wheel before pressing down on the accelerator.

Without Raph actually noticing was the other three behind him watching him and the city in silence. Only Mal seemed to be less unnerved by all of it although Yori was quick to prepare herself mentally as well. The bus moved forward as Raph tried not to hit the lone creatures in fear of wrecking the bus but it was getting more and more difficult as their numbers increased. Mal walked up to Raph and tapped his shoulder while pointing to a intersection up ahead.

"We should take a right here Raph" He suggested.

"Why that way?" Raph asked as he was sure the most direct route would be going straight through the intersection.

"The last known reports of military activity are up ahead" Mal said resting against a pole with his arms crossed. The intersection coming closer and closer.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Raph said with smile as things were picking up. The military could help as they had the weapons and doctors to deal with these things right?

"No. The military will take us from our vehicles and throw us into concentration camps until they figure a way to stop the virus. Not only that but those walking disasters will be attracted to so much activity. Let's take the sneaky route shall we?" Mal said jutting his thumb to the right. Raph slowed the vehicle down to give him more thought but it did make a lot of sense. If this was as bad as the news made it sound then the military would take major precautions.

A third voice joined them but to their surprise it was Cybele and not Yori. "We should take a right. The East side of town has more shopping malls and gas stations which not only hold maps but supplies." She suggested from a few seats behind the driver. Raph and Mal turned to Yori who only nodded her head slowly but surely.

"Right it is then" Raph said as he turned the wheel to the right. A pain of regret shot up through him as if he could sense their lives were now lost. If only they kept heading straight for the military aid. After an hour of driving and figuring detours through blocked streets they found themselves to their first mall and gas stop. If only they knew what hid in the shadows.

"I gotta take a leak." Mal said practically jumping off the bus and running for the gas station.

"Mal! Wait!" Raph said chasing after his friend with worry that some zombie would be chowing down on his friend. Yori and Cybele got off more slowly and scanned the horizon to find the area more deserted then what they expected. In the distance they could see a few figures stumbling around the parking lot. Luckily by the time they finished gassing up the bus they could probably leave with minutes to spare. Cybele waved some air at her face as she entered the station with Yori closley tagging behind with a hand on her large blade. The store was partly dark with only the light from the windows to work with.

"Want some water?" Cybele asked as she made her way to the fridge at the back. Her eyes glazed from her left to her right and back again as to examine everything in the aisle.

"Please" Yori answered but her interest was concentrated on something else. She spotted a door slightly ajar which had the "Employee Only" sign on it. Slowly she made her way over and with the tip of her foot she pressed the door open. Her grip tightened on the Nodaichi(Two-handed Katana) handle and just as she suspected, a figure came forth with both arms outstretched. Yori dropped slightly before jumping back so she had more space to manoeuvre. The Nodaichi blade was devastating but the length of the blade needed room to work with. She unsheathed the blade and with it the arms of the late store clerk. Cybele came running to Yori's side only to fall on her butt as she also dodged Yori's blade. "Stand back!" Yori warned the blonde before pressing her attack.

"Mal, next time don't go off running to the crappers" Raph said zipping his pants back up and moving to the sink. Mal never responded to him. As a matter of fact it was pretty quiet in the rest area. "Mal?"

The stall door burst open as Mal and someone else fell from the stall. "The bloody thing tried to eat me while I was taking a dump!" Mal screamed out while trying to wrestle. With one hand on the creatures throat and the other trying to pin one arm against the floor Mal was having a tough time trying not to get bit. "Well help would be good right about NOW!"

Raph snapped out of his little stupor and ran to his friends aid. "Keep him still!" He looked for a weapon and his eyes finally steadied on the toilet lid. It was heavy and in muscled arms, hopefully lethal. Raph quickly grabbed it and with all his might swung it for the head. The skull cracked open as much as the lid did but it got the job done. The creature laid still and his friend would live for another day. It was all he needed for today Raph thought but then he noticed Mal's state.

"Please pull your pants up man.."

After the bloody pit stop the group returned to an unwelcome sight. The walking dead seemed to move a tad faster then they thought as the creatures were already brushing against the bus.

"Can we fight through that?" Cybele asked throwing a wasted water bottle aside.

"We could try or we can make an escape" Mal said jutting his thumb to his left where more mall strips were and also the same direction they needed to go. "Well what are we going to do hmmm?" Mal asked looking towards Raph with a smirk.

"What should we do?" Yori asked turning towards Raph as she had one hand resting on her blade handle and the other on her hip.

Raph stood dumbfounded for a second as the entire group's gaze fell upon him. "woah, woah. Who made me the boss here?" Raph asked putting his hands up in defence to their questions.

"We were talking on the bus and we thought this rag tag group of survivors needs a leader." Cybele said crossing her arms as she watched the creatures lumber their way to them.

"A leader however needs to be strong..." Mal posed into a muscle man. "...true of heart and clear headed" Yori said as Mal tried to pose the traits in a physical form. Yori took a step closer to the would-be leader and lowered her voice "I believe you to have a true heart and a clear conscious. I hope you prove me right in that you prove your self a real man" Her eyes were serious in a way that spoke that it was asking him to promise her. Promise her that he was strong enough to see them through.

Raph stood their and thought to himself. Was he strong enough to lead them through this? He had never really experienced a leadership role in any thing. Maybe this was the time to step forward? The time to look death in the eye and not bow down to it's most evil creation. The time to survive as a race. Something that would stick with Raphael engulfed his inner thought. His skin went to goosebumps although it was warm out. His own eyes focused back onto Yori as he let a sly smile loose.

"Mal!" Raph snapped the man out of his many poses that made Cybele chuckle. "Take Cybele and smash a few windows from those cars over there. Return as soon as you sound alarm! Go!"

Mal seemed at lost. For a first time he was stuttering for an answer. "y-y-yeah, right away man" He grabbed Cybele's hand and they ran off to the group of cars.

"We hold what we got here. The car alarm will give us enough time to grab what we need from the bus. Your first target is him" Raph pointed to a man wearing a military uniform and had a kevlar vest on. With closer inspection Yori could see what looked to be a holster. She smiled as she knew they picked the right leader indeed but what sparked this sudden change in attitude she wondered. Flushing most of the thoughts away she pulled her blade from the sheath and steadied herself.

"Let's Go!" Raph said charging forward with a rock in his hand. Yori right by his side preparing to swing her blade.

_I won't surrender to you death. I won't surrender even if your curse runs through my blood._


	7. Developing From the Dead

**A/N: Hey everyone! **Another chapter out for you to enjoy, or I hope for you to enjoy. The group is finally getting into the city and on their way to the air field with a new look on life. I hope to keep you as readers as the chapters keep flowing. I hope you all enjoy your long weekend and safe driving out there for those of you who can drive.

Sil

* * *

The long blade cut through the air and the flesh with little to no resistance as Raph just watched it overhead. His eyes also watched Yori as she graceful executed a move she must have practiced countless times in a dojo or in a clearing by herself. He could tell just by looking at her facial expression. So concentrated, so intense that it almost makes you want to take a seat and watch her . Raph then took a mental step back and thought about what he may have realized about himself. Oh my god! I'm a creeper!

Yori stopped the blade as it successfully cut through multiple of the creatures heads, most decapitated while others only had half their head removed. The rest of the horde however was starting to already climb over their dead companions with their arms outstretched and moaning. Raph backed up with his rock still in hand until he was right beside Yori.

"I'll cover you. Go for the gun" Yori said before taking a step and cutting down two others with ease. Raph nodded as he jumped over Yori's blade and barely missing a creature trying grab for his chest. It was like dodging a fan of screaming fan girls except that these ones like to bite. He slide to the ground as he landed by the soldier's corpse with his hands already starting to frisk for the holster.

"Got it!" Raph shouted as he unbuckled the entire holster off of the soldier's leg. That was when he felt something pass overhead by what felt like mere centimeters. He looked behind him and saw Yori with a small smirk on her lips but that's when he saw two undead corpses fall beside him and something else. A couple strands of hair slowly fell with the wind as Raph reached for the back of his head in panic. She cut off some of the hair on the back of his head! His mouth felt like it was going to hit the ground but Yori but a stop to it by using the blade to shut his jaw for him.

"Come on!" Mal rushed Cybele to the parked cars by holding her hand. Cybele however was a bit more flustered as for one moment Raph was all supreme commander and then Mal was grabbing her hand leading her off to cars. She was dazed and confused in several different ways but somehow still coherent.

Mal on the other hand was focusing on the goal at hand with his school's uniform jacket wrapped around his fist. He swung his fist back and then forward without a second thought to see the window shatter as the glass fell inward onto the seat. Not a single little beep. No alarm or anything!

Cybele sighed as she pushed Mal aside and opened the door. "It's unlocked smart guy" she noted before crossing her arms.

"It's unlocked smart guy" Mal mocked Cybele before moving to the next car in a run. He looked over his shoulder to see Yori and Raph just about to be swarmed. He had to hurry if he was going to save his best friend and the crazy Japanese girl that threatened to remove his testicles. Oh well, that's what friends are for. His fist slammed through the next car as the alarm blared out and the lights flashed.

Cybele ran up to his side before smacking him in the back of the head with a pinched up nose and a scowl on her face. "You brain dead wacko! Of all the cars you choose to break you hit the Jaguar!" She stood her ground in all her anger. Mal slumped his shoulders as he looked back at her with a face that only could be described as tired. "Could let me do a little B&E without so much criticism? Please?" he asked before ditching his jacket that he used to wrap his hand.

"Hurry Raphael" Yori asked as she was now standing over the young man who was tugging something from the man's chest. "You have the gun so let's get out o-" She tried to say before getting cut off by Mal's handy work. The car alarm blared just as Raph said it would and if their earlier examination of the creatures was correct, they were attracted to noise. Raph and Yori immediately kept still as the horde stopped in their tracks with their jaws opening and closing to show blood leaking from their lips that has long lost colour. They turned as a mass and made their way to the car but the two were not out of danger. The undead creatures were now passing right by them and even the smallest noise would make them the next happy meal. Yori was now letting small amounts of panic flow through her as she knew her blade was too large to manoeuvre around such a small amount of space. She backed up a step until she bumped into something that reached an arm around her.

Raph held Yori to his chest tightly as he let his lips graze past her ear silently letting a hush out. He didn't know but her face brightened to a deep red as she looked down to see his arm wrap around her waist. Raph closed his eyes and stopped his breathing as a blood dripping creature brushed past the two on its way towards the car. Yori had already stopped her breathing as soon as the arm wrapped around.

Mal and Cybele waited as the horde moved past before moving up to the two. Raph opened one eye to see the crowd of monsters moved on to the blaring car and that he still had the dead still Yori in his arm. Cybele walked up and let out a small smile looking at Yori's bright red face "Come on you two, we gotta move"

Raph opened both his eyes and let out a breath of relief as he let his arm dangle from Yori's waist. "Yeah, let's get the hell out of here" Raph agreed as he finished the last strap of the Kevlar vest that he also snagged from the soldier's corpse. Raph had to admit, he looked bad ass in military gear and with the side arm holster on his outer thigh. He'd kill for a nice pair of jeans and a tight black tee shirt just like one of those action stars. Oh and maybe a nice pair of aviator's too with his hair slicked back. Raph had to shake his head to rid the thoughts so he could concentrate on the job at hand as the group jogged to the bus with Mal taking up the rear guard.

"Cybele, you're driving! Let's get out of here!" The bus started as the group took their seats with a sigh of relief knowing that the danger has passed. Cybele pressed down hard on the accelerator as the bus sped forward and back onto the main road with a bump from leaving the curb.

"I can't believe we survived that!" Cybele shouted out with a laugh and a smile as she slapped the steering wheel. The sudden turn around in her attitude did wonders as the smile spread from Raph then Yori and even Mal let a smirk appear on his face. The group bursted into laughter that even all-time-serious Yori had to join in with a lighter version. Time flew by as the group drove past the strip malls and large stores with a feeling of impunity. It wasn't even noon and they were almost half way through the city!

"Raph, do you even know how to use that?" Mal asked setting his bow down and then crossing his arms with a smirk. Raph followed his finger and found that his good friend was pointing at the holster on his right thigh.

Raph pulled it out and examined it for the first time. "Of course! How hard can it be huh?" Raph said as he held it with two hands like the cops did on the t.v. shows. "Even a child would know how to use this Mal" Raph said turning to his friend holding the pistol out… and the magazine falling out of the pistol grip. The metal mag clanked against the floor as so did Raph's cocky expression.

Mal slapped his forehead before bending over to pick up the magazine. Yori watched the two with some interest while Mal also asked for the hand gun. "This is a M9 military issued sidearm. It fires 9mm rounds with the effective range around fifty meters although with your vast inexperience, I wouldn't shoot it unless they were ten meters away max." Mal informed his friend who let his mouth open again as he tried to digest all the new information. Mal gripped the top half of the pistol and slid back the action to see a brass cartridge fly off to the right. "This weapon was loaded Raph. You HAVE to be careful with it! This isn't video games anymore" Mal dead eyed his friend to make sure that his point got across as he picked the one round from the floor and slide it back into the magazine. He slammed the magazine back into the pistol and cocked the side arm by pulling back the top receiver. Mal pointed to a small button on the left side of the gun "This is the mag release and this.." He shifted his finger "..Is the safe lever or switch. If you're not using this weapon, always, ALWAYS place it on safe" Mal said as he offered the pistol back with the safety switch engaged.

Raph nodded as he slowly outstretched his hand and grasped the weapon with fingers that avoided the trigger like the plague. "Don't worry Raph, I trust you with it." Mal gave him an assuring smile as he smacked his arm. "I trust you too Raphael" Yori said as she continued to look forward resisting to turn around. Her face still a little bright as she remembered his strong arm wrapping around her.

"Thanks guys. I have to be honest with you guys, I thought we would be dead by now, rotting or worse.." Raph admitted as he trailed off in a mumble. Cybele, Yori and Raph looked down as they all thought the same no matter how much of the outward appearance of being strong they showed. Mal was the only one who remained true to his self and how he thought and appeared to others.

"Cybele?" Mal called out to the front of the bus where the blonde haired girl who had some of her slightly curled hair block her face. "Cybele? Pull over quickly please" Mal asked as Yori and Raph looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why?" She asked back to Mal but she just saw Mal poking his finger in the direction of the curb to their right. She sighed but gave up the argument before it even began as she slowed the vehicle down and pulled to the side of the road. She placed the vehicle on park but refused to turn it off as she turned in her seat to the rest behind her.

Mal stood and outstretched his hand palm up. "If we are going to survive, we are going to have to be a team. Watch each other's back and share each other's pain, sorrow and of course joy." Mal extended his hand towards the group without moving his feet. "There is going to be a hell storm out there and before it's clear, we will be completely new people, but only if we do it together" Mal explained in the most calm and friendly voice he could summon.

Something smacked into his hand as Raph stood grasping his hand. "You know you'll need me to get you out of trouble bro" Raph said as he play punched Mal's shoulder with a laugh, both sharing a smile. The two practically blood brothers looked to the girls who held back from joining in. Yori and Cybele stood from their seats and walked toward the two with some hesitation. They knew that Mal and Raph were close but they were the only ones that were friends before all this happened. Yori however placed her hand more gently but firmly with a soft touch on the two boys.

"I owe all of you a great favour. You embarked on this insane idea of travelling a monster infested city to get to a plane that will take me to Japan. I'm sure I can never repay such a debt but-" Yori tried to explain herself before another hand fell upon hers. The three looked up to see the blonde haired girl who let a tear fall from her eye.

"You guys are the only thing left that I have and I hardly even know any of you!" Cybele explained as another tear left a streak down her cheek amongst her small laugh. "But… I think you're the kind of people I can call family" She smiled as she clenched her hand that was atop the others.

Raph went into thought at the mention of family. Family? Could he call this group family? He looked from face to face and realised something. They were intertwined as a group with each person bringing something and someone to lean on as a crutch in case that moment crashes into them like a freight train. He looked at the crying yet smiling girl across from him and knew the heights she was fighting now. He wanted someone to help him during a crisis, he wanted a family.

"I promise you…" Raph said as his voice rised along with his assuring smile. He bowed his head forward almost like in a prayer. Mal followed suit as their heads touched only to have the girls join in after a chuckle. "I promise you guys.." Raph started in a serious tone. "..I will make sure we survive. I will get us out of the city and to the air field."

The group smiled as their new leader was already making them promises. "We know Rapheal. We trust you" Yori smiled as her dark blue eyes locked on only letting a small blush get to her cheeks.

"We are getting through this" Mal said giving a shake to every ones hand.

"As family" Cybele agreed.

"As family" The other three in unison with smiles. An attachment grew from a small need of basic survival to something strong. To something that can only grow stronger and more unbreakable by any means.

"Who wants to get to that air field?" Raph said standing back up straight with his fist closed and an excited expression. The fire inside brightly burning as the flame erupted in each and every ones heart as they smiled and grinned.

"Let's do this!" Mal said with his grin as Yori and Cybele nodded in agreement.

"I'll drive!" Raph said passing by the group in a great mood as he ran for the driver seat.

Of course their bond was always going to be challenged and strained but Raph was going to see them through. He frowned now that he was out of the sight of the rest of the group. "Even if it costs me my life" he mumbled as he shifted from park to drive and got the vehicle moving again.


	8. Flickering Flames

**A/N:** Hey Gals/Guys. Back for another chapter and yet again I hope you enjoy it. Like always, I enjoy reading any type of reviews that you readers send through. I hope your weekend was as good as mine!

Cheers,  
Sil

P.S. Review Please? I don't sound desperate, do I? haha Enjoy!

* * *

"Run Jacob!" A woman's voice ran out in the night sky. The young man who watched the woman in terror was stuck on the spot. The flaming car being the only light source flickered from right to left as the wind only fed the fire to greater heights. The short haired man had little to no control of his body as he watched his mother trying to plead him to run. Her cries seemed to just drown out as Jacob seemed to be looking beyond her as figures came from the dark of the streets. These figures were not stumbling or moaning however. One of them finally came into the light as he held an axe with one hand and a grin on the face. Jacob had no idea who the guy was or why he was looking at his mother the way he was but nothing good was coming from it. "Jacob run! Get away from here!" She cried out to her son but found her voice was not as loud due to the blood she spat on the ground.

"Mom!" Jacob cried as he tried to crawl towards her but she slapped away his hand.

The axe was buried deep in her back with much blood flowing from the wound. The man cackled as he stepped on her back to pull the axe from her wound. "Run… Jaco-o-ob.." Her tears and blood were now mixing as her vision blurred.

The young man finally listened although his body protested. His legs shake as he rose to his feet while his mother held a smile. He kept looked down at his mother for one final time but all he saw was a smile. A pure, innocent smile. The same smile that helped him scare the monsters away when he was young or when his father passed away and Jacob was torn. All she ever did was smile to everyone no matter the situation.

Jacob stopped his run to turn around and look back at his mother who never waivered. Her killer was now making his way towards Jacob with the axe dragging across the ground and the same shit-eating grin on his face.

"You're going to bleed just like your old bitch of a mother" He said as if a fact. Jacob narrowed his eyes and tightened his fist as he stood his ground. "What? Is someone a little up set?" The crazed man chuckled before standing a few feet away.

"I'm going to kill you" Jacob whispered through his lips as the pure hatred seem to follow every word.

The axe wielding man cupped a hand behind his ear and leaned in a touch. "Sorry little man but I can't hear you cry" He teased at first before lifting his axe with a menacing laugh. "Let's finish this shall we?"

The axe came down fast but he didn't see what he wanted. The axe swiped downwards but Jacob dodged right so the axe came down missing its target. A hand whipped forward grabbing onto killer's throat in a tight grip where finger nails were digging into skin.

The man tried to cough as he dropped his axe and grabbed onto the young man's strong arm. For hiding most of his body underneath sweaters and jeans, he had plenty of muscle. "What the fuck!"

A leg kicked out and connected with the killer's to make the man fall back. No matter how much he pulled, pushed or squeezed; that death like grip on his neck didn't lose any strength. "How does it feel?" A dark and deep voice came from the man now leaning over the man gasping for air.

"Get the fuck off me!" He managed to hoarsely respond as saliva rolled out of the man's mouth and down his cheek. He coughed as the grip tightened around his neck. His hands tugged at Jacobs but nothing! What was this kid made of!

"My mother taught me it was low and unmanly to strike a woman." Jacob let his dark voice roll out of his tongue but the man could not respond no matter how much he may want to. "You know what that makes you? SCUM!" Jacob mustered all his strength as he picked up the man from the neck and then pushed down to the ground.

The sound that came from the wide eyed man's throat could only be described as sickening. The wind pipe was crushed from under the pressure as the man practically begged for breath. His hands clawed at Jacobs sweater but the young man did nothing to help him. Jacob instead rose to his feet and walked to his mother where he fell to his knees. Beside the gasping of the man behind him, the only noise was from Jacob who only let a few tears fall from his eyes. How could he let this happen? He had the strength, the will but his mother still laid dead. He brushed his hands over his mother's face and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see her son become a monster in front of her.

Jacob gave his mother one final kiss on the head before his hand slid to the axe handle nearby. "Mom never liked violence even though I was in kick boxing. She supported me every match I fought in and now she's gone because of you" He walked towards the panicking man who looked up with wide eyes and arms out stretched looking for help. There was no help coming from the enraged Jacob however as the axe was raising in the air. "Don't worry, I'll be seeing you in hell to kill you a hundred times more.."

Twelve Hours Later…

The bus was rolling with impunity as Raph couldn't hide his grin. He felt unbeatable going down the road escaping much of the road blocks and creatures with little trouble until he could see a lone figure walking slowly across the street with something dragging on the concrete ground. At first Raph thought it was just another piece of road kill that he could drive around or run over but not everything is what it appears. Raph and the group learned that the hard way.

Raph hit the accelerator planning to add just one more red stain onto the hood but his eyes went wide when the "creature" dropped whatever he was dragging and waved his arms to the bus. Raph panicked as he tried to swerve the bus out of the way but the sharp turns at such a high speed only caused disaster. "Hold on!" Raph screamed as the bus was already starting to turn on to its side with sparks flying up in a wide array.

The stranger just watched as the bus slide past him but as the wreck came to a stop he started to run to them. Smoke billowed from the bottom as there was no sign of life from inside or any sound.

"Hey! Can you hear me!" The young stranger shouted as he ran around the vehicle trying to see anybody. His breathing was hard as he still couldn't see anybody from the wreck. The young man however bent his head down in shame. "It was my fault.."

A window broke free on top of the vehicle as a person tried desperately to climb out. Her coughing and hacking were evident as the young man ran around and started to climb the vehicle. "I'm coming!" He promised as he soon stood above the blonde haired girl helping her from the wreck.

"Who are you?" Cybele asked as she crawled along the side of vehicle. Her breathing was hard and frantic but the young man wasn't surprised as she was just in an accident.

The young man was a bit surprised she cared enough to ask for his name when they were on a smoking bus. "It's Jacob" He simply answered as he peeked his head in the window she just came out of. "Is there others?" He asked back to her but he simply got shoved out of the way as the blonde haired girl jumped back into the vehicle with no hesitation. "Wait! The bus could catch fire! We gotta get clear!" He shouted after her but the girl didn't bother listening.

"Yori! Mal! Raph!" She shouted into the increasingly smoky bus confines. "Speak to me guys!" She shouted as her attempts to throw dislodged luggage about seemed useless.

"I'm here!"

"Mal!" Cybele called out to him as she could recognize that voice anywhere. She may hate the guy at times but was it ever a relief to see him now! He wasn't alone however as Yori followed up closely behind him letting out a small cough from the build-up of smoke. "Yori!" Cybele was over joyed to see that they made it with only slight scrapes and bruises but they only counted to three…

"Where's Raphael?" Yori asked looking around and then to Cybele but she had no answer as she frowned.

"Oi blonde! You have to get out of there!" Jacob called down as he tried to look through the smoke and debris.

"Get out! I'll look for him" Yori ordered to the other two but Mal wasn't going to budge easily.

"No, you two go. I'll get him!" Mal protested as he tried to push forward until the entire bus rocked in what felt like an explosion coming from the front of the bus. The part of the bus where the driver was…

"Raph!" Mal shouted in worry as his face turned to a saddened state. Yori dashed forward with her sheathed sword in hand.

"Raphael!" She cried out trying to search for the young man. Nothing responded her call as she got closer and closer to the front of the bus.

Jacob looked around the wreck site of the bus and frowned at his current situation. The walking dead were lumbering closer and closer by large numbers. He swallowed hard as he looked back down into the window where a hand shot out of the smoke. He quickly grabbed on and lifted a man with what looked like a flattened Mohawk from the crash. The smaller guy coughed and hacked to try and clear the smoke from his lungs. Another more slender hand shot up as Jacob repeated the process to pull up the blonde haired girl. "Is this it?" He asked her in a hurry knowing time was very slim right now.

Cybele coughed some more before answering "No, there's two more towards the driver seat. We got to hurry!" She said trying her best to stand and walk along the bus that was on its side. Mal was already running across the side of the bus before jumping off and running to the front. He stopped and stared at the horror of a sight in front of him.

"RAPH!" Mal shouted at the top of his lungs in the hope his friend would respond but nothing came from the inferno. The entire front of the bus was a blaze with eight foot tall flames which was consuming everything it touched turning them to ashes. Cybele quickly caught up along with Jacob but she went wide eyed at seeing the inferno as she covered her mouth in shock.

Mal ran for the front windows but Jacob grabbed his arm and held him back. "Whoever was there is gone buddy! Gone!" Jacob shouted as he fought to control the smaller Malcolm. Mal fought against the grip but his resistance lowered until he just slumped his shoulders entirely giving up.

Yori even found herself dropping to the ground from the bus side with a serious face. She made her way up to the rest but kept walking towards the original direction of the air field without saying a thing. The first of the creatures came into contact of the bus and then the group.

"We have to get moving!" Jacob shouted as he let Mal go and ran off in the direction of Yori not knowing any better place to go. Cybele let a single tear go as she soon followed after Jacob and Yori.

Mal however just stood still as if his legs refused to listen to his brains orders. He never let his eyes escape the dancing of the flames as he watched the bus burn and burn.

It wasn't till the rain slowly started to fall that Mal start to drag his legs away from the crash. The rain that was starting to come down harder beat down on him as his Mohawk either stuck to one side or the other. Yori and the others waited for him but Cybele looked up to the only person who knew Raph that wasn't shaken up. Yori stood tall and strong with her sword but Cybele swear she saw a tear fall before the rain came down on top of them…


	9. Dead Rain

**A/N: **Howdy everyone! So yet another chapter is out and I hope it suits everyones liking although i suppose that is impossible. Like always I love reading reviews and your opinions so keep sending them. For the month of May my chapter updates will be at a much slower pace due to work so I apologize ahead of time! Gomen!

Cheers,

Sil

* * *

The rain fell light at first as the drops descended on the four survivors walking down the desereted road with nothing but clouds or smoke plums blanketing out the sky. Jacob however couldn't tell if the sky was darker or the atmosphere coming from the people he meet at the wrecked bus. From what he read from their faces and the their desperate attempt at a rescue, someone important was lost. Not only was it gloomy but he could feel out of place immediately with the new group as they travelled down the road. They escaped the hoard fine enough but now he had no clue what to do.

"Soo..." Jacob piped up after clearing his throat. "I'm Jacob and you all are...?"

The group was quiet but Yori decided that the group was silent long enough. "My name is Ikoma Yori."

Mal jumped out of his blues to address him self properly towards the new guy in the group. "The name is Malcom"

Cybele was quiet but none the less announced her self as "Cybele".

"Nice to meet you all" Jacob said with a smile. They young man felt more at ease with company so he had to know at least where they were going and if he could stay. "Stop me if I'm poking my head in too deep but can I ask a few things?" He pondered to the group not directly asking a specific member.

It was quiet for a few moments as no one answered immediately but Yori decided to become the spokeswoman. "If you must" She said in her strict tone that made Jacob shudder a bit. He noted to himself to keep his distance from her.

"Where exactly are you all headed?" Jacob asked his first question.

"The private air field just up this road" Yori answered without turning or slowing down to face her questioner.

Jacob got the answer he wanted but even he knew that she was hiding something. Her answers were direct but lacked reasoning. Maybe one of these three were pilots or had training with planes? If that was so then he could escape this hell and be in peace wherever they planned to go. "Alright" Jacob accepted the answer none the less. "I'm sorry for your loss guys. I don't really know who he or she was but apparently you guys seem really close."

Cybele teared up as she heard Jacob bribing up the person she was trying to put to rest in her mind. "He was a good guy and a friend.." She muttered just loud enough over the rain for Jacob to hear. Her steps were getting a bit wobbly as Mal noticed through his own deep thinking. He fought against his better nature but brought an arm around her for support.

Yori stopped the group as she noticed a bridge up ahead the group could hide underneath for a quick break. They quickened their pace as they quickly made their way underneath to relax their tired legs and broken spirit.

"His name was Raphael" Mal said to Jacob as everyone sat against the rocks except for Yori who volunteered to be look out. "Not only was he a a good guy who stood for whats right"

Jacob feared this. The driver of the bus was none other then this 'Raphael' guy. Jacob knew if the three knew the reason that the bus swerved was because of him then he may not even be alive. People do crazy things in a crazy situation. The images of his mother flashed through his mind as he remember the feeling of squeezing the life out of the scum who killed his mother.

Yori rejoined the group but refused to take a seat. Her silence uneased Jacob to an extent that he was worried of her very eyes. The way she narrowed them upon him seemed like she was looking beyond the clothing and skin and seeing his actual soul.

"Yori, why don't you take a seat and rest your legs?" Cybele asked nicely as she was starting to over come her tears and regain her posture.

"My body is disciplined and strong enough to survive" Yori said calmly but with authority backing every word. It was shocking to Jacob at how mature she was acting yet she looked as young as he did. "I suggest we stop talking about Raphael however."

"Why should we do something like that?" Mal immediately protested against such an idea. His best friend dies and he should just not speak about him or forget him?

"Raphael was a brave man who help guide and unite us. Let us leave his honour in our hearts and move forwards to our goal just like he wanted us too" Yori walked from underneath the bridge slowly and awaited for them on the road without saying another word.

Mal just let out a deep sigh and looked to Cybele with a small frown. After hearing that from her he knew that Yori was fighting against the saddening fact in her own way that makes her look strong for Raph. "Your right Raph. She is the disciplined type.." Mal got up and offered a hand for Cybele to help her up as well.

Their march onward was very quiet as they kept to themselves. Jacob stuck around for the mean time knowing he was safe. It seemed the secret died with Raphael and for that Jacob was thankful but at the same time horrid. How could he have fallen to such a level that he was glad another good man died to keep his mistake from coming to light.

Cybele separated from the other two and caught up to Yori who was walking a few feet farther ahead. "Yori!"

The smaller girl turned without losing a step to see the soaked blonde coming up to her side. "What is it Cybele?"

"Yori. You have to talk about this at least for a small moment. He was friends to us all but I'm sure he may have been something a bit more to you." Cybele talked just loudly enough for the two girls to be a part of.

"Stop. There is nothing to discuss. There was nothing between him and I except friendship" Yori protested without raising her voice but was she ever thankful to the rain gods that soaked her hair over her face.

"Come on Yori. I saw you two at the gas station and the way you talk to each other. It's ok to talk about things" Cybele tried to break the large wall Yori constructed to hide behind.

"He's dead!" Yori turned to shout at Cybele who took a step back as she stood shocked. Yori tried to stand tall but her heavy breathing betrayed her as her cheeks went flustered in rage. "Anything that could have happened won't! I am honouring his wishes and going home like how he wanted me too..." Yori looked down with saddened eyes. The memories of their short time together was sacred to her in so many ways. The way he went out of his way to talk to her and to do the right thing and his arm. She felt weak but missed every moment of it.

"What took you guys so long?"

"What!" Yori shouted to Cybele who would ask something so ludicrous. Her rage was furious but Cybele was looking past her with wide, disbelieving eyes. Yori turned slowly but she went wide eyed all the same as she almost dropped her sword in shock.

* * *

The rain made a steady sound as it hit the concrete and puddles that were forming on the side of the road. The creatures didn't seem to be affected by the weather much as the ran washed away some of the blood left on their dead skin. The bus flames were long ago extinguished from the rain and nothing but a burnt metal wreck remained for any future witnesses.

A figure stirred in a storm drain but ever so gently. Long brown hair stuck to his face and a dark bruise on his forehead that would explain his killer headache. His eyes slowly came to focus as the rain blurred his vision and his body felt numb. He slowly stirred as he bent up only to instantly regret doing so. His head throbbed as the world spun before his eyes. He fought the feeling and rose to his feet with some trouble as he stumbled back a step. His vision cleared quickly but the young man moaned as he regretted once again that he even woke up. The creature lunged as it's strong arms grabbed a hold of the kevlar vest.

"Damn!" Raph shouted as he was pulled closer to the snapping jaws of the undead. He striked out with his fist and caught the brain dead being square on the nose. It didn't even slow the creature down as it pushed Raph to the ground with a thud. Raph steeled himself for the fall and then retaliated as the creature tried to make the final lunge for his throat. He used his legs to pry the at arms length away but the thing refused to let go of the vest!

"Fine! Let's see how strong you are after this!" Raph reached for his right thigh as he pulled the pistol free and held it firmly infront of him. He had to push with all his might just to keep the creature at bay so he had to make this quick before a mistake was made. He aimed down the sights of the handgun as he pulled the trigger.

Nothing.

_"..Is the safe lever or switch. If you're not using this weapon, always, ALWAYS place it on safe" _

"Oh yeah!" Raph turned the pistol over and flipped the switch down to disengage the safety mechanism. Good timing too as the creature was pushing closer and closer with drool and blood dripping onto the vest. "Good bye" Raph squeezed the trigger as the round tore through the Thing's head spewing blood and bone chips out the back. Raph covered his ears as it seemed a bell was ringing inside his head. "Why didn't you warn me about the sound Mal!" Raph said without realizing he was shouting out into the heavy rain.

The lifeless body fell limp into the storm drain as Raph breathed a little easier. He flicked the weapon onto safe with a smile and rose to his feet again. He had a promise to keep to the group and a little bus crash and zombie attack wasn't going to stop him. With a stretch of his back he looked down the road where the air port was to be and could see no signs of anybody.

He started to run with his pistol in hand thinking about how far they could have been. There was a stab of worry that the group left without them but he also realized that then he did his job. Yeah he would be alone here but it was something to smile about. To see his new family safe aboard a plane to hopefully a better off country.

He pushed some of his hair out from his eyes as the rain continued to beat faster and faster. The few Things he encountered on the road he just dodged left or right knowing that the strength they had could over whelm him if h took time to fight them separately. His mind was full of worry as hoped the three were doing fine but being a young man his mind wondered along with the rain. "What would Yori look like with drenched uniform? He practically panted like a dog thinking of it but the ways of the world made sure he stayed focused.

And by the way of the world I mean Raph running into a sign.

"ow, ow, ow..." Raph said holding his head as he rose to his feet. Never really one to believe in "Signs" from above he had to admit. He was clear, but painful, headed. There had to be a way to get to the air field quicker but the road was practically barre-

Raph squinted his eyes to spot something up ahead. A light bulb went off as he made a sprint to his next find.

The mighty warrior rode off down the road in every mans dream motorcycle. Flames tricked up the side and the muffler was louder then Satin himself. Raph had to admit to himself of how bad ass he would have looked but when he actually looked down to his ride he almost wept. For beneath his legs was no beast from hell or a street racer but instead a simple moped. The little puttering sound it made almost made him want to run again and he swore he could run faster then this no matter how many times he looked at the speedometer.

"If Mal could see me now..." Raph said in shame. He had no idea how people could ride these things unless you were a chick. He couldn't complain as he rode forth not knowing that he passed the very group he was trying to catch up with. With out the rain they may have actually heard each other but no luck.

Raph smiled as he ditched the Moped with the motor still running. The air field was just beyond these... locked gates. Raph sighed as he hit a dead end. Would Yori have keys to the gate or would they had to climb over? He tried to scan the air field but couldn't see any activity.

"He's dead!"

Raph turned from the fence and dove for the bushes. He quieted his breathing and waited for the people to get closer. His pistol was drawn and safety off as he waited.

"Anything that could have happened won't! I am honouring his wishes and going home like how he wanted me too..."

"Yori?" Raph whispered as he thought he recognized the voice but it sounded more weaker then how he remembered Yori's voice sounding. Their image came more clear through the rain as he could see the two girls. Yori! Cybele! He did make it! His heart practically leaped through his throat as he did make it in time.

"What took you guys so long?" Raph said coming from the brushes as placed the gun on safety and placed it in the thigh holster. He threw most of his soaked hair back with a smile.

The two girls looked at him as if he was a ghost. Did they miss him that much? Raph almost thought a creature was behind him about to strike. He almost laughed as he thought that they knew Raph as dead meat... "Oh..." Raph dawned on it himself. They thought he was either burnt to a crisp or zombie chow by now.

He didn't expect however Yori running up to him and pulling him in tight. If he wasn't wearing the kevlar he thought he was going to die by the strength that she was squeezing with. He also let out a small "oof" as he felt something jab him under the vest. He looked down to see the blade handle jab him.

"If you ever do that again. It will be the blade instead of the handle" Yori whispered as she held on tightly to him burying her face into his chest.

"Raph!" He could hear the others running up to him and joining the now surprised Yori. Poor Yori was stuck in the centre of the group hug with no way out as she struggled.

"I told you guys I would see us through. Let's get on that plane huh?" Raph suggested as the bright smiles rejoined the group. The spirit of everyone lifted except for the fifth one who casually walked up to them. "And who would this be?"

Jacob now felt really really bad and afraid for now he was confronted by the driver of the bus! Things were falling down in chaos as Jacob internally panicked.

"His name is Jacob. He helped us escape the bus" Mal informed Raph with the quick version like always. Direct and to the point.

"Welcome Jacob! So he wants to go with our crazy scheme too huh?" Raph said with a laugh as the group walked to the gate.

"What scheme?" Jacob asked as his hands went fidgeting into his pockets. His panicking was hardly showing on the outside but he was as wrecked inside as the bus they left behind.

Raph laughed aloud which caused the other three original stop and pause. "You guys never told him where we're going?". Raph turned to Jacob with a grin and welcomed him properly but in the little Japanese that he knew **"We are going to Japan Jacob" **

Yori chuckled at Raph's attempts although they were weak in some areas he said them correctly.

"Japan..." was the only word that he managed to get from the sentence but that was all Jacob needed to hear before going wide eyed. These people were officially screwed in the head!

"Hey Raph! Is this your girly moped?" Mal asked with a laugh so loud he had to hold his sides.

Raph just lowered his head and speed walked to the gate.

Cybele stopped to admire the atmosphere. The goose bumps she got when her new family was together came back in a sudden rush that almost overwhelmed her. Jacob and Mal laughed at Raph as he walked off to the gate in shame while Yori was giving Mal the beam of the death through her eyes. It was when she remembered the thing hanging around her neck.

"Everyone! Get together!" She ordered with her bright smile as the crew shuffled together. Cybele pressed a few buttons and ran up to the group with a smile. "Smile for the camera! That means you too Yori!" The smaller girl pouted for a second until she felt a hand pressed against her back. She looked up to see Raph give her a smile that she was begging to adore although she'd stab herself before admitting it.

The flash went off and the legend began of their trials to survive hell on earth. Cybele looked at the photo with a smile however as she had a gut suspicion that they would come through one way or another. She even chuckled at Yori's blushing or Mal's attempt at a funny face. The soaking wet group however marched on towards the main gate with their heads held high.


	10. Dead Air Lines

**A/N: **Howdy everyone. As I told you before, I will be gone for weeks at a time so chapter update will drop but do not fear. I tried to pump out a few chapters before I left as the ideas were bumping around in my head.

Everything in **BOLD **Is speech in Japanese while normal lettering font is English. Hope that makes it easy for everyone!

Cheers,

Sil

* * *

"Why Mr. Leider, That is a very fine kevlar vest you have!" praised Mal who swished around a clear liquid in a martini glass. His words only slightly slurred and his expressions mildly funny.

"Thank you Mr. Molson! I say, you have an ex-exquisite.." Raph paused and tilted his head to try and come out with the right word as he drank more of his own martini. "..An excellent mohawk there!" He returned his praise while leaning on his buddy with a goofy smile.

The rest of the group watched from the fine leather seats with mixed expressions. Cybele laughed and generally encourage the intoxicated behaviour while Yori on the other hand was a little more strict.

"I go to talk to my pilots for one moment and I return to find you two drinking my father's liquor!" Yori bursted out as she eyed down the two 'Gentlemen'.

"My, my! Good sir, I believe we have upstarted the go-oo-od woman. Let us take our drinking else where!" Mal said snatching another bottle and moving to the front of the plane with Raph in tow.

"I say, jolly good idea Mr. Molson!" Raph agreed as he stuck his pinky out while sipping on his drink.

"Hey! Don't go drinking with the pilots!" Yori chased after them arms waving in fury as the two drunks refused to listen to her.

Cybele chuckled as she relaxed in the leather. She had to admit this Kimono that everyone was given was comfy yet a slight tight. She she stood and did a little circle on the spot to get a better look at the entire garment. She could defiantly get used to this!

"Enjoying yourself?"

Cybele turned to see Jacob coming from the bathroom with a towel around his neck. He smiled slightly but she blushed only a bit as she was caught red handed.

"It's no mini-skirt that my mother used to send me from France but it is beautiful none the less" She said as her hands ran down the sides in an attempt to remove all the wrinkles.

"Well it looks great. Feels kind of drafty though..." as Jacob examined his own kimono realizing he has never really worn anything like this at all his entire life. He'd take good ol' denim jeans anyday.

"You'll get used to it. It helps you stay cool so enjoy it because our clothes still have to dry before we wear them again." She said as she sat down again. "Thank you. It feels great to be in clean clothes again after all of that..." She looked to the floor with saddened eyes as images of Fred and her friends race through. Memories from her parents as she truly smiled back then with pure innocence.

"Your welcome" Jacob took a seat beside her and had a feeling she was suffering from something close to his lose. "It surprising and frightening really. Japan. Who ever thought I would be going there with those things sprouting up." He said trying to clear his mind while he rested his head back.

"Why did you follow us Jacob? I mean you were kind of a late addition to the famil-" Cybele cut herself off knowing that she didn't mean it. She had to be tough for the future so maybe including Jacob into the 'Family' was not the best.

Jacob caught on to her hesitation quite quickly with a laugh. He wasn't going to disturb anything they had like a special bond or such. "Don't worry. The only reason I'm here I suppose is because there is nothing really left for me back in the city. I'm an orphan in this new world"

Cybele had to chuckle at the mention of it. "I guess your right. We are all orphans now because we only have ourselves" Cybele said knowing that she had to be strong for the others.

"Malcolm! Raphael!" Yori shouted at the two drunks who were trying to intoxicate the pilots. Mal even managed to get a hold of a radio receiver that was connected to the rest of the jet by speakers.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. Due to mass carnage on the planet Earth we now require you to relax as much as possible." Mal tried to keep his laughter in while falling backwards right on to his ass.

"Malster you crazy drunk!" Raph tried to help him up but as soon as he bent over he smacked his head into the wall with a loud thump. His body stopped moving as he remained at a ninety degree angle.

Yori was confused, angry and wanting to laugh all at once. The two drunks actually managed to knock themselves out without any one laying a finger on them. Yori just took a deep breath in and then let out to try and relax herself while she grabbed Mal's leg to drag him into the lounge area.

"Uhhhhhh... Yori did you kill Mal?" Cybele asked as she looked confused. The uncouncious Mal laid limp on the floor with only a rise and lowering of his chest to signal his breathing.

"I wish. Help me gather Raphael please" Yori pleaded to Cybele which made the French born girl giggle at the situation. Those two may be weirdo's and unorthodox at times but they always lightened the mood. Cybele nodded her head as she followed Yori to the cockpit where the two pilots continued to laugh at the American boys drinking.

Cybele couldn't help but laugh as she told Yori to wait before running for the camera to get a photo. After a few pictures, some with the pilots getting in it with a thumbs up, Cybele helped Yori to get the poor drunk to a seat. What they didn't see coming was the larger man's shift in weight as he came fell onto the seat... with Yori underneath.

Jacob grabbed his sides and his mouth from laughing as Cybele did the same. Yori went beat red as Raph snuggled up onto her chest and side with just his Kimono on.. He even had the drunken nerve to make a satisfied smile and hum of approval as held close to his new sleep toy. A small click sound went off as Cybele has another photo to add to her collection.

Yori attempted to fidget out but found her body at an extremely weak moment. Cybele bent down beside her and made a sly look at the defenceless girl. "Do you need some help Yori dear?"

Before Yori could even respond Raph moved up so his face was resting beside hers. His hot breath tingling her ear and neck that made her want to melt. "Cybele... Rescue me..."

"Nope!" Se snickered in response to the plea. "That's what you get for having bigger boobs then me!" Cybele whispered to her before going back to her seat victorious in her own little way. She knew Yori must have had some feelings for the guy and since she seemed always so concentrated on that martial artist stuff, Yori may have never really had male company.

Yori's eyes pleaded but there would be no help for her from either Jacob or Cybele as the two snickered. They were enjoying every second of it and there were still hours left still in the trip.

* * *

The olive green hum-vee tore through the streets as the sun was just rising. The group have survived an entire night with refreshed spirits. Komuro stood on the top port of the vehicle with a bright smile on his face. He watched as the sky as the day pasted ahead of them knowing they were getting closer and closer to their destination.

After crossing the river and were once again on the road Rei and Komuro had a chance to glimpse at something out of the normal sky.

"**What's the matter?"** Rei asked as she watched Komuro look into the bright, clear sky.

Komuro looked back to her as he snapped out of his daze. He swore the peaceful setting was starting to get to him. **"I don't see any helicopters or air planes. I saw lots of them flying up until yesterd-" **Komuro stopped as he thought he heard something like an explosion.

"**Did you hear that?" **Rei asked him as the two searched the horizon and the streets but they could see nothing. It wasn't for a couple of moments until they saw the plume of smoke in the sky followed by what looked like a jet of some kind.

"**Oh my god..." **Rei muttered as she watched the plane dip towards the earth. Fire and smoke were spewing from the rear of the plane but it was easy to see the interior starting to catch fire as well. **"Should we be looking for survivors?" **She looked to Komuro who was already looking to the ground as he grinded his teeth.

"**Miss Marikawa! Stop the vehicle!"**

* * *

"**Miss Ikoma! Take a seat and buckle in!" **The loudspeakers for the lounge area in the jet went off suddenly as everyone struggled to wake up. The group woke up suddenly as a loud noise and bright light filled the plane's rear. The explosion rocked the entire plane as Mal and Raph fell to the ground with a thump. Cybele and Yori quickly grabbed a hold of them and tried with all their might to pull them to their feet.

"What the hell is going on!" Raph shouted as he buckled himself into his seat across from Mal, Cybele and Jacob who were already buckled in.

"We are getting shot at!" Mal shouted back before a flame came from the rear of the lounge. "The Japanese military must have made this an entire no-fly zone!"

Raph was starting to think but the flames and imminent doom made it hard. If they didn't land the plane soon then they would just burn to death but if they landed the plane on something unsuitable, they could all kiss their ass good-bye.

"**Prepare for landing!"**

"Prepare for landing!" Yori repeated the pilot's instructions in English as the entire group held onto their seats with their eyes shut. Raph reached out and just when he thought he was going to grab his arm rest it turned out to be Yori's hand. He didn't stop however as he held onto the soft hand tightly. The odds were against them but they had to hold on to the hope for survival!

The following crash was one of the scariest things Raphael and the group had to ever endure. The pilots knew their only chance was the river that ran through the city. The only amount of luck they had was the longest straight part that was dead ahead of them but it came with some risk. If they hit a bridge column dead on they would be history.

* * *

Korumo watched as the hum-vee sped to the river that they just crossed with all speed. The entire group watched as the flaming jet crashed into the water as it sprayed large waves to either side. The only positive thing that they had on their side was that none of Them were around. That would change quickly as the jet made tremendous amount of ruckus to attract them for miles.

The large plane soon lost momentum as it came to a crashing halt at a bridge but there was still no signs of life. The hum-vee came to a stop as Komuro hopped off and slide down the slope. He started to strip off his jacket and shotgun only to have a hand grab his arm. He turned around quickly to see Saeko shake her head.

"**Takashi, you know as well as we do that no one would have survived that" **She told him in her mature tone. As much as she wanted to jump in the water to save anybody as well, it was a lost cause. Only small amounts of the plane were visible over the water line and it has been minutes since it came to a halt.

Takashi stopped himself as he looked at the wreck. He saved Alice so why couldn't have saved the people inside their as well? Why did they get to die while help was just watching from the river bank.

The group slowly and quietly made their way back up the slope and to the hum-vee except for Takashi and Alice.

"**Big Brother, why don't you go to see if any one survived?" **She asked curiously with Zeke by her feet. She was looking up into his eyes as she must want to save the others as badly as he did.

Takashi looked away from the little girls gaze as he had no answer. Was he scared? Or did this new world change him into more of a monster? Was he giving up on hope subconsciously?

"**I hope to save lots of people when I get older. Just like you did with me" **She admitted while grabbing a hold of Takashi's hand. Takashi was taken back as he knew it wasn't that easy yet she sounded so confident in her goal. Her goal to be a human being caring for another human being.

_Screw it! _Takashi let go off Alice's hand and leaped for the water no second thought.

"**Takashi!" **Rei screamed out in fear as she watched the young man jump into the water towards the jet.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Mal shouted in the darkened room as the only dim light came from the small emergency lights and the windows that showed the water outside.

Raph unbuckled himself and started to help the dazed Yori beside him. "We got to get out of here. Try to get the door open!" Raph ordered as he could feel the water level rising to his ankles.

Jacob and Mal ran to the side door and tried to yank the lever to open it but it wouldn't budge! They tried several times before they fell to their knees.

"It won't open!" Jacob shouted back to Raph who gave the disoriented Yori over to Cybele.

The water was rising quickly as it was now passing his shins, almost to his knee. The three guys then tried to get the door open as they tugged on the lever but it refused to move. They needed to get out before they drowned but how? Raph's adrenaline was pumping hard as he breathed hard while searching the room.

"I got it! Raph, get the pistol ready and aim for the windows!" Mal shouted his friend as he got a nod in acknowledgement. "Jacob, Cybele and Yori. Get ready to swim. Raph's going to shoot the window out but only at the last possible moment so the water doesn't rush in and knock us about." They all shook their heads but it was east to agree to it. Actually swimming out of the windows and waiting for the cabin to fill with water was different. Raph returned to Mal's side with his kevlar vest on and the thigh holster under his kimono. "On my mark Raph!"

The group waited as the seconds felt like hours. The water was now up to their chest and ever rising as Raph started to aim for the windows.

"Raph, you have to shoot each window in succession quickly or the room will fill up to quickly and the pistol may not fire!" Mal informed Raph as he smacked his shoulder. "The more windows you shoot out the more people can escape at one time!"

Raph nodded as he moved closer to the row of windows and aimed his side arm. He couldn't tell anymore if he was sweating from the pressure or if it was the water running down his face. He had a suspicion that it was a mixture of both however as he waited for Mal.

"Fire!"

* * *

Takashi quickly swam for the plane as he could see lights from the outside. A good sign if he ever saw one but he could not see anything from this distance. He quickly resurfaced and dived again ignoring the cries from shore. He pressed his face against the glass of the door and could see figures walking around. Survivors! He quickly found the door handle and tried to pull it open but no luck. What caught him off guard however was the loud bangs from inside the cabin which shattered the glass windows to the left of him. Several shots rang out as Takashi watched the cabin fill with water. Then he could see hands and heads poke out of the windows. With the last amounts of air left in his body he grabbed a hold of one hand and tugged to pry the person free.

* * *

The cabin quickly filled with water after the shots as the group went for the windows fighting the strong burst of water. Raph grabbed Cybele's hand and help push her through the window as she started to get out of the window surprisingly fast. Jacob and Yori took the other windows as only Mal and Raph remained behind. Raph went for the window to escape with Mal except there was no Mal. He searched the cabin only to see a limp body float nearby in a kimono. Mal!

Raph grabbed his hand and quickly pulled the limp body out the window. Raph winced as he could feel the pain of his arms cut by the small shards of glass but it didn't stop him from trying to pull his friend out. Another hand shot out behind him and grabbed Mal by his other hand which caused Raph to turn and look. He didn't recognize the dark brown haired guy but he wasn't going to deny help either.

Together the two swam to the surface where Raph gasped for air. They swam for shore where Raph could see a hum-vee and a bunch of people waving and hollering in what he could barely understand was Japanese. He had to remind himself that he was no longer on the west coast anymore where he could relax with Mal by playing video games or playing hockey at the local rink.

The two finally got to the shore as they pulled Mal out of the water. A long haired blond started coming down the slope holding a bag with a large red cross on it.

"Mal!" Cybele shouted in fear as she could see the pale skin and the lack of movement from the man's body.

The large breasted blonde pushed the two boys out of the way as she started to resuscitation on the poor Mal. Raph looked over her as he tightened his knuckles tightly only to have Yori touch his shoulder and give him a nod which only slightly calmed him down. His best friend laid on the ground and he had no clue on what to do but watch.

A splatter of water shot up from Mal's mouth as he coughed and hacked while rolling over.

"Mal!" Cybele and Raph shouted together as they knelt down beside him with smiles. The boy rolled over onto his stomach and continued to cough up whatever was still in his lungs.

"I thought I lost you there Mal buddy!" Raph said slapping his friend on the back with a smile. Mal was silent but he responded with a middle finger that was all Raph needed to see that he was ok!

Raph stood and faced the 'new' group with a smile which he mostly directed to the blonde and the dark haired boy who helped pull Mal to safety.

"**Thank you. My name is Raphael Leider." **Raph tried his best Japanese in hopes that they understood well enough. What he got in return was more smiling faces which was a good start if he's ever seen one.

"Komuro Takashi" The swimmer boy said as he tried to get his clothes back on. Saeko however was staring down Yori as Yori was doing the same right back. Raph watched with an eyebrow perked up in curiosity.

"Miss Busujima" Yori said with her hand on her sword handle with comfort. Her stature and the way she was standing didn't look aggressive but Raph could see it in her eyes.

"Ikoma" Saeko said back as she had a hand on her own wooden sword. The two stared each other down as sparks began to fly. Raph was afraid if he stepped in front of them he would be cut down. He looked back at Takashi and knew he was thinking the same thing.

The group soon regrouped back at the hum-vee as everyone introduced themselves. Raph, Mal and Jacob had to keep their mouths from dropping to far as they most have discovered an oasis. Every girl here was hot as hell! Yori and Cybele however were not as impressed as they found their mouths were a little _too_ open.

It wasn't until Takagi remembered something. Something about Mal did not strike her right and it was on the tip of her tongue.

"Malcolm Molson!" She shouted as she pointed a finger at the boy trying to fix his wet mohawk. He looked back at her with a dumb founded expression before speaking back to her.

"**What do you want pinky?" **He asked in almost flawless Japanese. Everyone turned to him and stared weirdly but none stared more then Raph. When could Mal speak Japanese! Takagi didn't take it too kindly however as she walked up to him and started to yell nonsense at him which he only shrugged at.

What the hell was going on?


	11. Dead End

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Like I stated before, work has kept me quite busy since my last chapter has come out but luckily I have been given this weekend off to relax. This mean's chapters for you! Thanks for all those who have read up till now and I hope to keep your attention as the story continues!

Now for your questions,

ScarPaw234: It takes place before Takagi's place. You will understand more after you read this chapter.  
MarshalZhukov: If the way the OCs and Canons mingle are not to your liking please tell me why. I am curious as to how you would have them mingle with(or hate) each other.

Cheers,  
Sil

* * *

Raph had to agree that this was defiantly some progress. The group from America was extremely grateful for the assitance as they sat atop of the hum-vee driving down the empty streets with less worry on their shoulders. Not everything was so peaceful however as some sparks were already flying between the two groups. Yori and Saeko seemed to be the most polite rivals Raph has ever seen. They exchanged pleasantries and greetings like everyone else did but the intensity between them only needed a mere spark to ignite it to a higher level. Then there was Mal and the pink haired girl Takagi. Raph ran his hand through his hair just thinking about his friends surprises. Mal was starting to become a different person right infront of his eyes but he wondered who was the real Mal now? Was it the video game playing Mal who was a joker in class or the Japanese speaking person with a hidden past?

"I guess your wondering what's up with me huh?" Mal finally broke the silence between the two friends who sat on the hum-vee's rear plate. The two were in silence ever since the vehicle started moving.

"Only a little" Raph responded with twinge of sarcasm. He wanted to know as soon as it left his lips!

"Well a few years back before I went to our school, I was a bit of a genius." Mal started before being interrupted by Cybele who moved closer to the rear of the vehicle to hear the story.

"You? A genius?" She asked with a perked eyebrow trying to believe this non-sense.

"Yes. I know, ha ha" Mal gave her a mocking laugh before continuing. "I was selected out a few for a country academic competition that was hosted by Japan. Lucky for me, my parents already had me learn Japanese and a few other languages just because I could" Mal said while narrowing his eyes as if recalling a long lost memory or perhaps a painful one.

Raph and Cybele went quiet as they listened carefully. Today was a bad day for Raph's brain it would seem as surprise after surprise was continually smacking him in the face. "So let me get this straight. You are a nerd" Raph asked with all serious intentions. Cybele however decided to give out a chuckle.

"Basically. Remember Pinky? Well she was there as well. It was the finals, Japan and America were pitted against each other with some of the brightest youth each country had to offer. We lost." Mal admitted with a chuckle leaning back against the vehicle.

"Wait... You lost?" Raph said squinting his eyes while trying to find what the point of the story was. "But why was she angry then? She won didn't she?"

"Yes and no" Mal replied while he shut he looked up to the clear blue sky. "The judges were astounded at the intelligence from the two groups so they decided to have a match 'For Fun'. Though everybody knew it was for some bragging rights." Mal started as his smile grew into a grin. "It's Pinky versus Me. One versus one. I mopped the floor with her, twice."

"Wait, wait ,wait. You won there then how did you lose the first one?" Cybele asked as she was as confused as Raph was.

"The real competition was a group one where it was team against team. My scores were spectacular but my team mates were lacking. The Japanese team had great scores for every member." Mal explained as he continued to wear his victorious grin.

"So you totally demolished her in the fake competition?" Raph asked with a small chuckle.

"Oh yeah. She. Was. Pissed. She is a very smart girl but I guess I was just smarter. Anyway, Pinky cursed me and swore she'd get revenge academically someday but I just waved it off. She's cute when she's angry" Mal told the two before bursting into laughter which hapen to catch the pudgy Hirano's attention.

Hirano bent from his knees and poked his head into the vehicle. **"Takagi, is it true that the guy with the mohawk beat you in smarts?" **He however instantly regretted asking the question as she turned around from her front seat and stared at him with evil intent.

"**Out of my way fat nerd!" **She shouted as she poked her head out from the top port of the hum-vee. **"What lies are you telling everybody you punk!"**

Mal turned his head with a grin to look at Takagi who was practically shaking her fist at the relaxed Mal. **"Nothing much. Just telling them that I beat you twice fold in academics" **Mal answered her question a bit louder then she may have wanted as even the people inside the vehicle started to chuckle.

Saeko and Rei placed their hands over their mouths as they chuckled. They could even see her fist ball up in anger but no one laughed more the Takashi. He couldn't help but see his childhood friend anger her so much with only a few words. He could even remember the days when she returned after the competition with a burning desire to learn.

"**You barely won in a competition that held no meaning in ranks or standings!" **Takagi tried to cover her self by coming up with excuses although it was easy to see she was getting flustered.

"**Oh don't worry Pinky. I also told them you were cute when your angry" **Mal said his final comment which he designate his victory speech before turning to look back up to the sky.

Takagi went red with anger and embarrassment as she wormed her way back to the front seat. Everyone inside went dead quiet but with smiles and grins covered their faces.

"There they are!"

Everyone looked forward as the creatures lumbered about the streets with their mouths open. Raph had secretly hoped it was better here but it was nothing but a pipe dream proved wrong. The streets were more narrow and the stone fences were often taller then Raph. It was a kill zone for survivors if he has ever seen one.

"**Turn right!"** Takagi yelled as she was trying to find a way around them. Shizuka turned as ordered while everyone had to quickly hold on to something or they'd be thrown off with in seconds.

Raph has been on roller coasters but this was not as fun because if he lost his grip he might as well be a goner. The hum-vee picked up sped only to see another large group of the undead shambling along the road.

"**Turn left!" **The pink haired girl shouted out again but they were in for even worse luck. They found themselves on a lot more wider road but even a larger mob of the creatures were in front. They had no other choice as Shizuka picked up speed and rammed through the mob. Everyone on top of the hum-vee went wide eyed for a moment before ducking. Bodies flew over barely missing Yori and Cybele as Raph watched their gory mess hit the road behind them.

Saeko noticed something as she also poked her head out of the top port of the armoured vehicle. **"Stop the car!"**

Yori barely noticed it as well but the sun reflected off of something up ahead that seemed out of the way. Taking a closer look she saw the wire fence that stretched across the entire road. Shizuka stopped the car while quickly turning the steering wheel to the right which caused the large vehicle to slide across the road.

Raph held on tight but that was no longer good enough as the driver started to slide the vehicle. One undead impacted with the vehicle but in it's crash also took Raph with him.

"Raph!" Mal tried to reach out with one hand to grab him but no luck. He watched as Raph and the corpse rolled along the hard road. Mal then grabbed onto the vehicle tightly as it impacted with the wire wall.

Raph shook his head to clear his vision and secretly thanked the dead soldier back in America for the kevlar vest that he placed over his kimono. He felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder only to look up at a creature with it's mouth wide open and ready to eat. That was until it's head exploded and the limp body fell to the cement road. Raph looked to see the pudgy guy holding a rifle with a thumbs up. Raph grinned as he pushed the bleeding corpse off of him and stood to his feet reaching up his kimono for the M9 pistol.

Yori and Saeko jumped off together with their respective blades drawn. They knew their enemies were in front of them as they settled whatever it was between them momentarily. Their attack was graceful as Yori did a wide swipe with her much longer blade which decapitated many heads in one swing. Saeko used this opening to slide underneath the swinging blade and spring up to strike down two more walking corpses.

Cybele watched from atop of the vehicle as both new and old friends started to fight off the beasts. She smiled as the combined firepower seemed to be keeping them at bay. She then looked to the end of the tide only to see it was endless. Further more the vehicle was not moving an inch. Cybele walked over Hirano careful not to disturb his firing as she leaned over to look at the panicked blonde haired driver. The engine failed to start and Cybele was feeling useless so it was time to roll up the sleeves and get a little dirty. She jumped down from the top of the vehicle to the hood and then on the ground while banging on the hood. Takagi and Shizuka looked at her for a moment before Takagi realized what was going on and reached over to pop the hood. Cybele blew a few strands out of her eyes before digging in.

"**Rei! Are you alright?" **Takashi asked as he fired a shell from the shotgun that sent the creatures flying backwards. She didn't take the sliding too well as she had slammed against the side of the vehicle which lead to a bump on the head. Takashi just hoped it wouldn't leave any lasting damage internally.

"**Just a little dizzy is all" **She replied while trying to keep on her feet. She held onto her rifle but the way she kept trying to regain focus with vision was what worried Takashi the most.

"**Just stay back until you can fight. I've got you" **Takashi said before letting another shot out to tare many holes into the walking dead.

Mal climbed the vehicle and shouted to Hirano **"Is there any other weapons Kouta?"**

"**There's a crossbow in the back! Do you kn-" **He shouted back but before he could ask Mal if he could use it the flat mohawk disappeared back into the hum-vee.

"**Pinky, Blondie. We have to get moving or were done for!" **Mal shouted to the front while he was looking in the back. He smiled as he saw Alice already offering the crossbow to Mal. He gave Alice his best, heart warming smile back just in case it was the last human thing she ever saw **"Thanks Alice!"** He patted her on the head a couple of times to see the innocent smile show right back.

"**Don't you think we are trying to get it started!" **Takagi yelled back as she balled her fist. **"Miss Marikawa, try it again!"**

The group was in trouble as even the two swordsmen were starting to retreat. Both Saeko and Yori started to breath a little harder as they were running out of energy. **"How do we win against a enemy that has mass numbers?"** Yori asked Saeko as they were now standing back to back.

"**Who said we were going to win?" **Saeko replied as she waited for the moment to strike.

"**So you are thinking the same outcome? Well let us die fighting then!" **Yori said as she striked forth in a wide arc as her long hair spun with the blade. Saeko couldn't agree more as she smiled and launched herself forward with her blade breaking a neck.

Raph let off another round as a creatures limp body fell to the ground. Mal had his back by firing off another bolt from the crossbow to impact a skull cleanly. Things were not looking good but Mal didn't really want to voice it out. Everyone was getting pushed back to the vehicle as Cybele slammed the hood back down while she swiped away some sweat on her forehead which resulted in a grease smear.

Cybele gave a thumbs up to the driver as the engine whirred but still didn't start. Hope was dimming moments after moments. Cybele looked around to see her friends fighting with every last ounce of strength but the hoard pushed forward but where was Jacob? She searched all around but couldn't see the buzz cut anywhere till she looked beyond the wire. A limp body laid on the ground on the other side as Cybele ran to the fence in panic. "Jacob! Jacob!" She tried to call out to him in hopes to wake up the young man but he didn't stir.

Takagi knew the outcome mathematically just as much as Mal did. They didn't have the resources or the man power to fight such a numerous opponent. **"Kouta! Get Alice and the others over the fence by the hum-vee!" **She ordered while jumping out of the vehicle. She picked up the shot gun Takashi had discarded for Rei's rifle as well as a few shells. She may not be an excellent aim like Kouta but she was a genius or so she boasted.

Cybele stood over Kouta as she reached down to take the crying girl from his arms and into hers. Cybele did her best to hush the Alice as she held her tightly to her chest. The blonde teen jumped from the roof and onto the other side of the fence as she also tried to run to Jacob's side.

"Crap! I'm out!" Raph shouted as he smacked the butt of the pistol grip onto a head. He turned to see Mal fire a bolt that killed another creature but it almost seemed like worthless effort.

"Raph, I'll cover you! Get back to the Hum-vee!" Mal yelled while nudging his head in the direction of the hum-vee. Raph looked at him for a few moments but those eyes told him just to do what he had said.

Raph ran back only to see the others starting to jump over the fence by the Hum-vee roof. He easily jumped onto the back and then to the roof but Mal was nowhere behind him.

"**Run! I'll cover you!" **Takashi yelled after grabbing his shotgun from Takagi as she was about to start swinging the weapon herself. He knew this was to be his death as he swung the shotgun butt around to connect against an older looking undead. Another creature fell beside him as Saeko joined his side with a small smile.

Raph looked over to Mal who was running out to the hoard as well. Was he crazy? "Mal! Get back here!" Raph cried out to him but Mal never turned around. Raph however saw the pink haired girl run after him as she dodged left and right to avoid the masses.

Loud noises then echoed behind him as creatures all over were being pushed back to the ground. Raph turned to see a bunch of men dressed in what looked like fire fighter suits. They were using some sort of air cannons to push back the hoard but it only worked as a delay tactic. Raph was the last one ontop of the vehicle as he looked out at the masses. Mal was no where in sight! His heart sunk to a depth he wished didn't exist as he could only hear the moaning of the dead below him and cries for him to jump to safety behind him. Part of him wanted to jump into the mass to rescue his friend but he knew Mal would punch him for trying something so stupid.

"Raph!"

The leader turned to see and hear Mal waving at him from the high wall that lined the wall. He could also see the pink haired girl behind the young man. Raph then felt himself fluster with strength as he waved back while hollering back.

"We will regroup with you later! Stay safe!" Mal shouted back as he could also see Takashi and Saeko across the street waving back to them. Mal turned and focused his attention on something possibly more dangerous then the zombies.

"**I can't believe I'm stuck with **_**you**_" Takagi said as she crossed her arms and turned to walk down the empty alleyway without a single reply from Mal.

"Shoot me now..." Mal mumbled before dropping the expended crossbow to the ground and falling in behind her.


	12. Memories of the Dead

**A/N: **Wow this took FOREVER! I'm sorry for such a late chapter but work was my first priority. I hope you all enjoy this chapter more then I did. I may not be the best to write such things but I wrote it anyways. You will know what I mean when you read it.

As always I'll be looking forward to comments and the like on how you eenjoyed/disliked the story so far!

Q&A Time:

Draco38: Thanks for reading and thank you even more for pointing out such a obvious mistake. I've re-read that story multiple times and I can't believe I missed that. I'll fix it when I have time and if anything jumps out that looks wrong with no explanation don't be afriad to ask.

Cheers,  
Sil

* * *

Raph sat in a living room in silence as he examined his surroundings. The walls were adorned with paintings and what looked to be expensive artifacts or museum pieces. It was easy to assume that someone with money resided here but Raph was more concerned about other things. In the room with him was Kouta, Cybele, Alice, Marikawa and Yori but they all made not one word. Multiple things ran through his head while he sat in silence but one overtook all of them. Mal, his best friend, was out in that hell hole and he was here after a fresh shower and change of clothes. He should be out there with him! It made him furious as he basically just binding time until his rescuer came to speak to the group.

Just as if on cue the double doors opened wide to show a lady of refine and beauty take a few steps through the door before doing a small bow before them. "**I welcome you all to the Takagi estate. It is a good thing to see that not all were consumed by the sins of our hearts**" She spoke softly to the group who listened closely. "**As some of you already know, this is Takagi Saya's home and I, her mother. Can someone explain what has happened to you as thus far and where my daughter is?**"

Kouta and Miss Marikawa were the only ones who really understood of what was going on due to the language barrier so they started to explain their story while the foreigners sat quietly. How could he get to Mal? He couldn't possibly ask someone to guide him and risk their life in the process so perhaps he would have to do this solo. He started to contemplate ideas as he seemed to gaze off into the distance while deep in thought. Yori, who sat across from him, watched her leader with interest as she also listened to the explanation to their hostess. She watched his eyes as they seem to dull and become unfocused. She watched how he tapped his index finger very softly or tap his foot with interest and amusement. She let a small smile loose as she found the little things about this boy across from her not only cute but a good man. His heart is pure and he protects his friends without thinking for himself.

Yori then looked saddened as she shifted her gaze towards her hostess. The group has lost four members in the last attack and for all they know their dead. She knew why Raph was so spaced out and all she could do was pray that he didn't do something stupid.

The two figures leaned against the wall as their breathing was hard. Mal leaned past the corner so he could peek down both sides of the street. To his surprise there was not one of the walking creatures stumbling about for them to sneak past. Mal pressed himself against the wall as he fell to a sitting position rubbing his eyes. The pink haired girl with her hands on her hips and a not too pleasant glare that was targeting Mal. He just ignored it as he rested his head back onto the wall and tried to sort out a plan to meet up with the rest of the group.

"**Tired already? We have to keep moving**" Saya said as she moved out to the street before a hand grabbed her wrist to hold her back.

"**We have to pace ourselves. This can be a long trip with multiple obstacles and if we tire ourselves out too early just because your in a rush we can get killed**" Mal explained while he stood up and just half a foot taller then Saya. While she glared at him he just tried to look like he was enjoying this trip for two as much as she was.

She observed his body language, his eyes and came to an understanding. They both didn't enjoy this but there was not much they could do. She felt a tingle run up her arm as she looked down to see their hands still holding but now subconsciously she must have squeezed her hand with his making them interlock. She instantly ripped her hand away and walked off up the street with a frustrated Mal right behind her. He didn't particularly trust her but he needed her help in navigating this city since it was all new to him.

"**What is really surprising me is that we haven't seen any of the damn things for a while**" Mal observed as he peeked into a store to see if there was anything of personal value inside. A certain something did catch his attention as he pulled the door open.

"**We have to be on our guard or that's when they will get us...**" She tried to speak before she noticed no one was behind her. She did a three sixty and still no sign of the mohawk anywhere. "**Where are you? You dumb piece of cr-**" She stopped mid curse as she looked through one particular shop window to see three mannequins. One with a dress and a mohawk. "**What are you doing!**" Saya yelled at Mal who started to chuckle through his girly pose.

"**Oh come on! You need to lighten up. When's the last time you had fun since this whole apocalypse started anyway?**" Mal asked through the broken glass pane while discarding the dress to the side to reveal himself in only his boxers and skate board shoes. He moved in farther inside the store and started to sort through the male side of the store.

"**Well I'm sorry that some of us take things seriously. We actually want to survive this thing unlike you**" She protested while climbing through the store window trying her best to be quiet. She stood back and found Mal standing with baggy shorts that reached past his knees and a shirt that he ripped the sleeves off. She noticed him staring her dead in the eyes with a serious look before speaking out.

"**We both know we won't survive this. Statistic and general knowledge wise."**

She had been thinking about it herself but having her male genius counter part speak it out loud seemed to somehow nail the point home. Her grime look on her face and the way her gaze fell towards the floor seem to show Mal was right in the way that she was thinking the exact same thing as him. Mal let a small smirk go from his face, they weren't dead yet!

"**Catch!**" He warned her before tossing a back pack in her direction which seemed to shake her out of the "Doom an' Gloom" phase.

"**What am I going to do with this?**" She asked with either an angered face or possibly curious one, Mal was unsure.

"**Well as much as I'm going to hate myself for pointing this out but are you sure you want to walk around in booty shorts and a shirt practically about to rip apart for the rest of our little walk together?**" Mal asked pointing to the woman's section of the store before stuffing in some fancy shirts into the bag. He wasn't one for all this fancy crap but clothes were clothes.

Saya examined her own wardrobe and blushed seeing she was exactly how he described her. She instantly thought "Trash" and decided to cover some of her body with the back pack. She didn't know what was worse, wearing this clothing or being around a guy that was probably staring at her chest and ass the entire time?

Mal just watched her storm down one of the aisle as he whistled at her and made a few howls which only found a glass vase thrown at him. He threw in a couple more clothes before walking over to what seemed to be a electronics section of the store. It wasn't long until he had headphones around his neck and a laptop in hand. All he had to do was sync in some music into his newly acquired Ipod and he was golden.

Saya spent a good half hour picking out clothing as she would peek over to see Mal messing around in the electronics store so she knew it was ok to change. As she started to change clothes her mind wondered about her current and future situations. She knew that Mal's intentions are all in good intention but if they lost their edge they would be goners. They were too close to home to be swallowed by the creatures that stalk them. She couldn't help but feel as if he was slowly sneaking his way into her mind though but that was going to come to a stop right now. "**Stupid American...**" She mumbled as she looked in the mirror at the tight black tee shirt and baggy shorts.

"**Canadian actually if you must know**" Mal said as he watched her while leaning against a shelf with newly acquired aviators.

Saya practically jumped out of her skin as she turned around to see Mal give her a smirk. She just let a huff out before she walked past him into the sunlight of the day. Deciding to keep Mal out of her head, she kept quiet for part of the trip as they interweave through alleyways and streets eagerly wanting to avoid the stray groups of creatures stumbling about. Mal noticed her quiet state and simply poked her in the back which she ignored until he did it again... and again. "**What?**" She whispered back as she poked her head out from around the next corner to see if the coast was clear.

"**Oh nothing. I was just thinking that maybe we could start a conversation so I could get to know you**" Mal noted while he peeked over her to see what she was.

She only rolled her eyes and walked out from behind cover and out in the light as she remained silent.

"**Don't tell me your still angry that I beat you in that little competition?**" Mal said while jogging up to her side. He looked to her face but she made no effort to meet his eyes or even acknowledge him. That was the last straw in Mal's book. "**Fine! I don't know what I did to piss you off but guess what? Wish granted! Have fun on your own!**" Mal said with an angered tone as he started to peel off down another road.

"**Have fun finding your friends on your own in a unknown city!**" She yelled back to him in an angered state that she didn't know she was in. The idiot had no idea where he was going and she couldn't care less.

"**Have fun getting home by yourself in a creature filled city!**" Mal retorted while he continued to walk down his own street that were littered with blood covered cars.

Ah! That punk made her so mad! She jutted her fist down to her sides and continued to walk down her street with heavy clouds of anger clouding her thinking and concentration. What was it that pissed her off though? He was a smart-ass punk who seems to never take anything serious in his life and she only knew him for a few hours. What if she was still mad at him for that competition? Saya slowed to a stop as she thought about the possibility of some deep mental hatred of him because he beat her strongest thing about her. Someone so careless and lazy somehow beat her, it must have been rigged.

Mal walked down the empty street until he found a sports store where he acquired a baseball bat and a sleeping bag which he threw in the back pack the best he could. With the sun setting of in the horizon he knew that he would have to find a place to lay low. It was a groan that caught his attention as he could see creatures stumble out of the alleyways and the intersection where the two survivors fought. Mal quickly swung the bat which slammed the creature to the side of the brick wall. Blood splattered against the wall as the skull impacted hard. The crowd grew quickly so Mal booked it down farther and quickly turning the corner to his left.

Saya was in no better luck as she almost got caught in her cloudy state. A hand grasped forth from a fence gate that almost had a hold of her wrist but in her attempt of dodging the attack she fell to the ground. She cursed to herself as she found that she was quickly being surrounded and there was only a small pocket left to escape which she ran for. She ducked as a swipe barely missed her but she was not out of the woods yet. It would seem to her that the little spout she had with Mal attracted unwanted attention. She wheeled to the right and ran down another street keeping the map in her mind as she watched the sun setting in the distance.

The two ran fast to elude their followers but fast isn't always the smartest option. Saya ran past the corner and only caught a glimpse of a figure approaching fast to her right. She came to a stop and looked in fear as the figure grabbed a hold of her but the body wasn't cold or slimy like she would have thought. The touch was warm as she looked up to see Mal grab her and turn so he was on the bottom. They impacted on the ground as they slid a few painful feet. Mal could feel the grinding on his side but he could also see Saya was more or less unharmed. "**Ow...**" Mal protested as Saya squirmed a little from his grasp.

Saya was now on the mental defensive with her stand-off against the boy who grimaced in pain. It was his fault they split off yet he stowed his anger towards her and put himself in harms way. Mal was now unintentionally setting off small bombs inside her head that caused her to feel dumb founded. Was it his fault?

"**Please get off...**"

Of course it was his fault! Don't let him get any sympathy from you Saya!

"**This hurts...**"

It was your silence and un-warranted cold shoulder that drove him to his angered state. All he wanted to do was talk to you, try to be friends!

"**Am I bleeding?**"

Saya slowly got up and stood above him before trying to help him get to his feet. With some effort Mal returned to his feet but he noticed right there and then was not a good place to talk. "**Sorry about running into you back there**" Mal apologized which caught Saya off guard.

So he's at fault? Wait... Why do I care so much? Saya stayed quiet as her vision seemed to constantly be fixed upon one spot on the sidewalk. She couldn't remember over thinking about another human being so much, especially a boy of all people.

"**Ok. I've had enough of this silence-esque thing your giving off. It doesn't fit you.**" Mal said as he lead them towards a house entrance as the day's light was finally dimming.

"**How would you know what fit's me or not?**" Saya asked from her silence as she was curious herself. How could he possibly know what she was like in any shape or form?

"**You are like me before I ditched the "Genius" life style. I was talkative and thought I knew every thing**" Mal said as he knocked a few times on the house door with no reply. He then started for the door handle.

"**I'm not a know-it-all! I know my limits in my intelligence and do not over step them like a refined adult that I am**" She said crossing her arms defiantly behind Mal who pushed the unlocked door open.

"**You did just listen to yourself right? Have you even lived before or was your nose constantly stuck in a book?**" Mal asked with his baseball bat raised in defence in case one of those things attacked from the shadows of the house.

"**Of course I have. I play tennis on Wednesdays and have Piano lessons on Fridays plus I have plenty of people that enjoy my company at school**" Saya said confidently knowing she trumped this argument. She however watched Mal just chuckle and shake his head while they searched the first floor of the house.

"**Have you ever been in trouble? Had a boyfriend? Skipped a class or just not give a damn?**" Mal asked while they stepped up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms.

"**Trouble? Never! And a boyfriend? I'm a little busy with my life to even bother with such things that other girls "must" have. Just because you need to skip school like the delinquent punk you are doesn't mean I don't**" Saya said as she was starting to get angry at Mal all over again.

"**Exactly my point. You are stuck in your own little cubicle with no windows or any door. Maybe all you need is someone to give you a little nudge...**" Mal spoke his observation of her. "**The reason why I think your are they way you are is because I was the same. I think you just need a little nudge like I was given but let's hope you don't experience the same nudge...**"

Saya was kind of silent as she listened to Mal's voice trail off in deep thought or remembrance. "**Fine. What kind of nudge do I need?**"

Mal pointed at a snow globe before going out on the small patio. "**See that snow globe? Do you like it?**" Mal asked as he tried to get a hold of the shingles on the edge of the roof.

Saya walked over to the globe and picked it off the shelves while shaking it before watching the glitter fall to the bottom. It was a beautiful piece for sure as it reminded her of a more care-free place. "**It's nice, why?**" She asked as she held onto the globe with curiosity.

"**Then take it**" Mal said as he tried to jump for the shingle. He managed to get a firm grasp of it and was about to pull himself up until he looked at Saya.

"**You mean steal this?**" Saya looked at him in a new light. She was travelling with a crook? "**That's called stealing! In my country, that's against the L.A.W.!**" She said in shock at such an idea. She would never go as low as to steal someones property!

"**Hate to break it to you but rumour has it that the owners are D.E.A.D.! Same probably goes for all the neighbours too**" Mal said as he dropped to his feet. He walked into the room as Saya seemed to step back from him. "**Tell you what, you loosen up and let me know you better and in return you can ask of something from me. Deal?**"

She looked him up and down before placing the globe back in it's proper place. "**What could I possibly want from you?**"

Mal thought about it but decided that it wasn't worth gambling secrets over. "**Never mind. Apparently you want no one to know the real you. The You that wants to live a little instead of studying every night**" Mal said in a voice that exclaimed that he has given up. He just stop trying to give a damn as he went back outside and jump for a grip on the gutter again. He started to pull himself onto the roof as Saya walked below him watching disappear on top of the roof.

"**I live plenty!**" Saya tried to defend herself while crossing her arms over her chest in defiance once again.

"**Oh yeah, I heard. Like playing tennis on Wednesdays and practising piano on Fridays plus you study for exams you know your going to get perfect for any ways. Your a real go getter.**" Mal said from the roof as he started to lay out the sleeping bag and throwing his baseball bat to the side.

"**What about you? Traded your smarts in for baggy clothing and a 'I don't care' lifestyle?**" Saya went on the offensive as she tried to pry him open mentally instead of her.

The roof went quiet for a bit as she waited for a reply from the balcony. Instead of an answer she saw a hand reach down with a open palm. She grabbed a hold of it and was getting pulled up to the roof edge where she was able to do the rest on her own just fine. She spotted the sleeping bag and bat and decided to take a seat. "**It was more my parents dream then mine really**" Mal answered as he sat on his back pack.

Saya knew by the tone of his voice that she was on 'Private Grounds' inside his personal life. She was at the point of deciding to press on with the conversation but having that fear of messing it up over whelming. She just sat on the hard roof uncomfortably but in silence for lack of words.

"**Go ahead and take the sleeping bag**" Mal insisted as he pulled out a few sweaters and other clothing from his bag.

"**No. It's yours so you can use it**" Saya said as she watch the sky getting darker and darker as she notice a few stars starting to appear.

"**I'm trying to be a gentleman here. I have got plenty of clothing so go ahead and use the sleeping bag**" He insisted once again as he rested against the roof with hands behind his head.

His eyes seemed so unfocused as he went into deep thought.

Saya gave out a small sigh before moving to sit on the softer sleeping bag. "**Thank you**" She simply said as she started to remove her shoes and slipped inside the sleeping bag.

The night grew quiet as the two watched the stars glow brightly in the sky. Mal sat with a sweater as he continued to watch the sky but more importantly his eyes snuck a peek to see Saya slowly nod off to sleep. Mal got to his feet and stood over her and when he was satisfied that she was asleep he went to the other side of the roof where he retrieved his wallet from one of his pockets. A part of him chuckled at the sight of a wallet in these times but it was the little photo inside of it that meant something. He pulled the worn photo out and unfolded it to gaze upon what looked like a classic family photo. The Mother, Father and the single son who stood proud with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Ma. Hey Pa. I know that this may be late but I want you to know that I forgive you. I may be joining you soon so I want to get this off of my chest..." Mal began to speak to the photo in English again as his eyes started to slowly swell with tears.

Saya awoke slowly as she was hearing something nearby. It didn't sound like moaning or groaning, hell it didn't even sound like Japanese. She quietly got out of the sleeping bag and crept along the roof to follow the noise until she found Mal sitting on the other side of the roof. She went still and quiet as she listened in even though she knew this was to be eaves dropping but sometimes it was the best way for information.

"I know life was hard for you two and I was the best thing you two have ever been a part of. I just wish that you two would've held on for one more day... Just one more day" Mal seemed to beg the picture as hot liquid streaks ran down his cheeks. "You two would have laughed if you knew who I was walking with now a days. Remember the pink haired girl from my competition? Well she's exactly the same from back then, easy to anger" Mal chuckled very softly as he continued talking to his parents. Little did he know that Saya tightened her fist and glare at him from behind. "But jokes aside, she's smart and cute. She just seems to refuse letting me inside to actually get to know her. It doesn't matter though, I have given up on even trying. I just want to get back to the others and try to survive this"

Saya unclenched her fist and started to retreat back to the sleeping bag when the gods of misfortune tapped her on the shoulder. Her last step made a loud squeek in the wood beneath which caused Mal to quickly turn his head and see Saya trying to sneak away. She knew she was caught though as she stood with a look of the guilty.

Mal turned back to his photo with a snarl as he folded his last memento. "**How much did you hear?**" Mal asked as he switched back to Japanese easily.

Saya hung her head and decided the truth was maybe the best option when dealing with another intellectual. "**Almost everything**" She admitted as she stood waiting to hear Mal's angry words but none came.

"**You better get back to sleep. We need to get back tomorrow**" Mal suggested as he put a hood over his head which just pushed his mohawk down.

Saya decided that was her cue to leave as she walked towards the sleeping bag but stop to look back at the figure huddling to keep warm. She gave out a sigh and regretted about asking this but.. "**Do you want to share the sleeping bag?**" Saya asked in hopes that he would say... Well she actually didn't know what she wanted. Here she had a guy who only wanted to be friends by simply chatting and she gave him the cold shoulder over a stupid grudge. Saya knew what she wanted now as her eyes gained concentration.

"**I'm not that easy. I want a dinner before you and I get in bed**" Mal tried to joke but his tone betrayed him. A shadow from the moon overcast him as he looked up to see Saya. She pulled him to his feet and hauled him to the sleeping bag.

Mal didn't know what was worse. The awkwardness level or his back-stabbing hormones. The two laid back to back and the thing that really got to both of them was their heart beats. Saya laid there with a large blush as she instantly regretted letting a male teenager inside the sleeping bag with her.

"**You better not get any funny ideas**" Saya said but she got nothing in return except a soft snore. She let out a breath of relief as she tried to get more comfortable. It was hard to get to sleep as she felt his heart beat against her back. She turned to face Mal and against her will she laid a hand behind where Mal's heart was to feel the pulse. It was strangely calming and relaxing as she slowly fell asleep against him.

The sun rose the next morning which caused Mal to open his eyes in a few quick blinks. When he tried to move however he was stuck. He moved his hand down his chest until he bumped into something smooth and warm. "Oh my god..." Mal whispered before he bit his tongue to keep quiet. Wrapped around his torso and legs was Saya who was resting her head against Mal's back. He was stuck and when she wakes up he was a goner! She would come up with some insane reasoning in which will label him the bad guy and give her reasoning to beat him to a pulp.

Saya slowly awoke as she slide her leg bare leg up against his and instantly remembered where she was as her eyes went wide in shock. She didn't move however as she found it relaxing being close to another. She clutched onto his shirt and tried to snuggle in closer while closing her eyes. She was yet fighting an internal battle inside where half of her wanted to indulge while the other more restrictive, usual side wanted separation and getting back to the task at hand. "**Your awake...**" Saya half asked half noted.

Mal knew the unintentional gig was up. "**Yeah...**" Mal replied not really moving but enjoying himself as he kept it inside.

"**If I let you get to know me will you let me do the same for you?**" Saya asked with adverted eyes even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"**If you wanted to get to know me all you had to do was ask**" Mal said with a smile as he let a hand rest on hers. "**So when did it finally click in?**" Mal asked with curiosity.

"**For what to click?**" Saya asked not really understanding the question.

"**I wanted to hit on you the entire time but I wanted to get to know you a bit better. You on the other side gave me the cold shoulder**" Mal explained his side of the story as Saya listened intently.

Now she just felt dumb, which was rare. This boy somehow seem to dupe her twice, once at the competition and now of all places. She quickly raised her leg that was in between his to smack straight into his junk. A small victorious smile left her lips as he could see Mal cringe in front of her as well as his hands tighten around hers suddenly.

"**Why?**" Mal asked in a pained voice as he tried to block out the pain in his gut.

"**It's for leaving me confused and mentally beaten. Twice**" She said as she rest her head so she whispered it only centimetres away from his ears.

Mal turned around to face her as she blushed. Apparently she could be ok with her seeing his back but when it comes to face to face then she's used to be confident and strong which hardly has room for the softer side. "**Do you trust me?**" Mal asked in a whisper only to see her nod her slightly to show she was unsure. Mal on the other hand wanted to build something with her so uncertainty is always present. He bent forward and placed his lips on hers.

Saya was wide eyed and blushing like mad but she never moved away.

The two talked the rest of the way back to her house where they were both spotted by Alice who ran up to them with her bright smile but before they greeted her they let go of each others hands.


End file.
